Secrets That are to be Kept
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: Hinamori Amu is the lead singer of Secrets. Her identity is unknown because she goes by the name of Amulet. Will anyone find her secret? It's ***** and ******** and *****! Mostly the first one!
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I waon't be updating for a while because im in the hopital due to a baseball attack. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Chapter 1: The Group

Amu put on her make-up. First concert in a while, and she was more ready than ever. When she was done, she met up with Rima and Utau. They heard the announcer.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome, Secrets!" Yeah, their groups name was Secrets. Amu, Rima and Utau ran out to the stage. They started to sing. (The song is Honto no Jibun By Buono! and I don't own anything.)

All-_Ikiteru kagiri ishikoro darake demo_  
_ooki na koe de ganbare! Ganbare! _

Amu-(_Ganbare!)_

All-_Tomaru koto nai uchira no jinsee_  
_dakara owaranai uta wo utaou_

Amu-_Waga michi wo tsukisusume_

Rima-_Detarame na kyara demo ii_

Utau-_Rokudenashi demo aishiterun da Mai daarin_

All-_Bakayaro! Honto no jibun_  
_Itai koto itte yare_  
_Hamidashite kun da yo Chikazuite kun da yo yume ni_  
_Konoyaro! Honto no jibun_  
_Dete koi yo kakuretenai de Oh yeah Ima sugu_

_Yowaki na ore ga iya na hi mo aru kedo_  
_sore de aitsu no kimochi ga wakarun da _

Amu-(_Wakaru)_

All-_Kakko tsukeru ore hiichau keredo_  
_dakara makezu ni mata ganbarerun da_

Amu-_Doshaburi mo hare mo aru_

Rima-_Chiccha na koto ki ni sun na_

Utau-_Dekkai ashita no tame ni kisu shite agetai_

All-_Bakayaro! Honto no jibun_  
_Yaritai koto yatte yare_  
_Tobidashite kun da yo Tobikoete kun da yo yume ni_  
_Konoyaro! Honto no jibun_  
_Daijoubu sa kowagaranai de Oh yeah Ima sugu_

Amu-_Nanni mo nai basho kara _  
_Nani ka ga hajimaru_

Rima-_Dakishimetai daro _

Utau-_Kakedashitain daro yume he_

All-_Bakayaro! Honto no Jibun!_  
_Iitai koto itte yare!_  
_Hamidasite jun da yo Chikazuite kun da yo yume ni_  
_Konoyaro! Hono no jibun_  
_Dete koi yo kakuretenai de Oh yeah ima sugu!_

Yes, this was the group Secrets. No one knew that they were part of it, because the never gave out thier true identities.

Amu was Amulet, Rima was Clown, Utau was Butterfly, Yaya was Baby, Nadeshiko was Dancer, Nagihiko was Shooter, Kukai was Soccer Boy, and that was it. (As you can see, no Tadagay!)

This group, was the strangest of them all.

**R&R to get Ikuto in here!**


	2. A Blue Head

**Second chappie! We have a special guest, Lovely-chan!  
Lovely-I get to help!  
Koneko&Lovely-WE DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

A Blue Head

Amu sat down at her mke-up table, and sighed. _Just one more song, _she thought, and put on a fresh new cover of make-up. She had to do this. She finished and met up with the gang. Nagi, Nade, Rima, Utau, Kukai and the others. "Ladies and gentlemen! Sercrets with thier song, Honey!" (The song is Honey by the VOCALOID gang. I don'town anything.) Amu and her group ran to the stage.

All-_Honey! Honey! (_For some apparent reason, I was tempted to put 'horny' O_O)

Amu-_Honey! kure dayo ne watashi ni_  
_ai no merodii ima_  
_kokoro no naka de hibi iteru_

Nagi&Nade-_Honey! kimi wa nandemo omi toshi  
tsutae tai no watashi no kimochi_

Utau-_warattemo nai itemo_

Kukai-_kimi to itai_

Utau&Kukai-_kokoro no kyori wo zero ni shitai_

All-_okuru wane Honey_  
_ai no kotoba kaomoji takusan tsukai_  
_futaride himitsu shimasho ai wo kanjite itai  
__kimi ga yobu Honey  
amai kotoba kokoro no burogu koushin shi  
shiawase to odorokide akinai no  
ne watashi ni kimi oshiete_

Amu-_Honey kuredayo ne watashi ni_  
_ai no iyahon ima_  
_kokoro no naka de tsutteru_

Rima-_Honey! kimi no koe shika kikoe nai  
atama no naka ha-to de ippai_

Nade-_yorokoubi mo kanashimi mo_

Utau-_wakachi aitai_

Rima-_onaji kimochi wo kanjite itai_

All-_okurune Honey!_  
_ai no kotoba kaomoji takusan tsukai_  
_futaride himitsu shimasho ai wo kanjite itai  
kimi ga yobu Honey!  
amai kotoba kokoro no burogu koushin shi  
shiawase to odoroki de akinai no  
ne watashi ni kimi oshiete_

During the song, Amu could have sworn that she saw a blue headed person. The same color as the boy from her childhood.

~Flashback~

_"Onii-chan! Can you play your violin while I sing?"_

_"Sure."The boy starts to play his violin._

_"lalala uta wo utaou  
kao age kokoro no mama  
utaou  
akirame ja ikenai  
dekinai koto nande nai  
yuuki no uta  
dare ni mo makenai  
yume ga aru  
arukidasou mune hatte  
watashi dake no michi ga aru  
shinjiru no saho n ta sa  
dakai yama ga ja noshite mo  
ganbatte nori koe yo  
watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so"_

_~Flashback is over~_

Ever since then, Amu has never forgotten that song.

"_lalala uta wo utaou_  
_kao age kokoro no mama _  
_utaou_"

~Someone's POV~

I heard my best friends song coming from backsatge. I knew it. Amu,

I'm gonna find you if it takes me forever.

**I'm an idiot. I was tempted to put horny.  
Lovely- you are an idiot.  
Koneko-no need to be mean! R&R!**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE~

There have been too many deaths in my family. My granfather just died last night. I wil not be updating for a while. First my uncle now my granfather. Sad, very sad.

-Koneko-chan


	4. A Childhood Friend

**I don't own Shugo Chara!.**

A Clildhood Friend~

Amus POv~

I drove back home, exhausted. This day was as rough as any other day. I drove up into my driveway. I locked the car and walked inside. "I'm Home~" No one answered. I walzed into the kitchen. "Mom, dad, Ami?" I saw a note.

_Dear Amu,_

_Me, your father and Ami are driving to visit your uncle. Please don't worry. We'll be back in a few weeks. Possibly 5._

_AND NO BOYS~!_

_gomen, Papa stole the pen away. Amu-chan, take care._

_-Mama, Papa, and Ami_

I can't believe it! Again! Ever since I became a hit, My parents always go somewhere with Ami. They think that I could take care of myself. No I can't! Iku isn't here!

Iku...my childhood friend. We met when I was 4 and he was 9.

~Flashback~

_I was running, the wind feeling good in my hair. the next thing you know, I'm on the ground, on the verge of tears. A hand extends to me. "Are you okay?"_

_I looked up, and their was a boy with matching blue hair and eyes reaching for me. I nod, and take his hand. "thanks! My name is Hinamori Amu!"_

_"Cool. So, wanna go play?"_

_"Sure!" We played on the swings, te slide, he teased me, but I didn't care. We were havingthe time of our lives. This boy was so fun to be with. Sadly, the day started to end, and my parents were waiting for me. "Sorry, but I have to go."_

_"Aww man. Hey, maybe we can see each oher tomorrow. How about that?"_

_"Awsome! Bye!"_

_"Ja ne."_

_So everyday from then on, I would meet the blue haired boy. We were the best of friends. "Hey, I never got to know what your name was."_

_"Oh, my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto."_

_"Oh~ Cool! Iku, can you come play on the swings with me?"_

~Flashback is over~

The name Iku stuck. Me and Iku were inseperable. When I was 8 and he was 13, he did something unexpected.

~Flashback~

_"Hey, Amu, I hae something that I want to ask you." iku said._

_"What is it, Iku?"_

_"Will you go out with me?"_

_"Sure!" His eyes widened, and he soon relaxed. _

_He hugged me, and we then became the most known couple in school. _

_But, we have to seperate because Iku was moving. I was crying and shouting his name. I never wanted him to leave my side! He is mine! He kept on assuring me that everything was okay, and that he would come back as soon as he could. I nodded, and let him leave. "Sayonara, Iku." I said._

~Flashback is over~

The weird thing now, is that I can't remember his full name. All I remember is Iku. The blue head from the concert reminded me of him too.

Is Iku the man from the concert?

**Please r and r.**


	5. School Days

**Hi, I sorta feel better. So this is the next chapter. I named it School Days after the song by Guardians 4. I don't own Shugo Chara!.**

School Days~

Ikuto's POV~

I was walking to school, boring. I walked through the halls, boring. Everything about school was boring! But on the way here I did see something interesting. I saw a pink haired girl, like the hair Amu had, standing by Seiyo Elementary. That girl should get to school. But, maybe, she is already outa school? "Tsukiyomi-san!" The teacher yelled at me.

"huh?"

"You have no right to daydream in my class," she yelled. "Detention!" Ha, detention. I skip anyway. It doesn't really matter. But, today I _had _a reason to skip. I was planing to see someone.

I was planning to see that pink haired girl.

Amu's POV~

I was standing by Seiyo Elementary, looking at all the kids. When I was younger, the would always run to me, asking me how my day went. So- "Amu-sama!" I heard the little kids roared, and crashed into me. "Hey, guys, whats up?"

"Amu-sama, how did your concert go?" Yep, I told the children about my concert, because: a) I know they can keep secrets, and b) They love me that much.

"My concert was great. Did any of you see it?" All the kid's hand shot up into the air. "Now, how was school?"

"Pff, as boring as ever. Nothing fun ever happens!" One girl, Suki, remarked.

"Well, I remember, when I went to school, we used to have the funnest time of our lives. We played games, we had a swimming pool, and we went on SOOOO many class trips. Man, I wish that could happen today."

"Lucky~" Kiki said to me.

So the kids talked about school. The one thing I heard the most, was that it was boring. "Ohhh~ High schoolers!" I turned around, and there was a group of high schoolers walking home. One person caught my eyes. It was a gut feeling. It was Kukai. God, I knew that this idiot did something in his free time. "Yo! Hinamori!" He ran up to me, leaving his _friend _over there. He looked like the same guy from the concert.

"Amu-sama, who's this?" Suki asked.

"This is Souma Kukai, the idiot of my group." He faked a pout.

"Hinamori, thats mean."

"Well, it's true." I said, while smirking.

"Aww, Kukai-sama is soooo funny!" Kiki said, and they stated to leave. "Bye, guys!" I yelled after them. Kukai laughed.

"Man, those kids really like you."

"Well, they have known me since they were in first grade, Kukai." I said while shrugging.

"Hey, Kukai! Hitting on little girls?" One of the other kids asked. He was about to say something, but I said something first.

"Why don't you go hit on some girls, maybe you'll be lucky to even get _one!" _They quickly started walking away. "Bastards."

"Oh~ Hinamori, bad language. I'm gonna have to give you detention for that."

"Not if you can't catch me!" I started running around, and Kukai was chasing me. I could feel that blue haired kid's eyes still on me, staring. It made me feel...creepy.

Ikuto's POV~

I saw Kukai chasing that girl. They looked like they were having fun together. Kukai noticed that I was staring at the girl. "Hey, Tsukiyomi! Come here!" I walked casually to them, but iside I was a reck. What if that girl really is Amu? "This is Ikuto." Kukai said.

"Hi, my name is Hinamori Amu!" I froze. Hinamori. The last name of the girl. This was my Amu. "Yapari, this is the one you've been talking about, eh, Tsukiyomi?" Kukai whispered.

"Yeah, this is My Amu."

**Oops! Ikuto knows! So what will happen? R&R to find out and I sound like a guy on the news. "What will happen? Stay right there and find out." Ugh.**


	6. Saihaite

**HI! So, I never gave te full summary:**

**Hinamori Amu is the lead singer of the group Secrets. Her identity is unknown because she goes by the name of Amulet. The pairings are ***** and ******** and *****. But after the frs concert, there have been strange mudrers happening to elementary schoolers that know Amu's secret. Will Amu figure out who it is? Rated T for language and bloody scenes.**

**Thats it. So, this is named Saihaite after the song by Hatsune Miku.**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Saihaite~

Amu' POV~

I was walking back home after meeting the elementary students. My hands were in my pockets and I was as calm as anything. "Amu-chan." I lookes down and saw Rima. She had tears in her eyes.

"...Rima..." I started to say.

"Fake tears." Nagi said from behind her. The started to have thier famous glaring contest. I couldn't help but laugh. "Hinamori! Guess what?" Kukai was running, and he was dragging Utau with him.

"What is it, now, Kukai-baka?" I said. I turned around in the process.

"Me and Utau-chan are together!"

"FINALLY!" We yelled, and a lot of people looked at us.

"Wha?"

"Don't you know that it's kinda noticable that you two were gonna be together?' I asked.

"HA HA VERY FUNNY." Utau said sarcastically.

We all started walking together. I heard my nme being called. "Amu-sama! AMU-SAMA!"

It was the elementary students. "Amu-sama! It was Suki! She-" I already started to follow them. I ran to a clearing. There saw Suki.

_Lying in a pool of blood._

Her side was badly torn, and her face wasin the ground. I started to scream. Suki was one of my best friends. Now she was no more.

"Amu," Utau said.

"I was too late. Sayonara, Suki."

~Meanwhile Somewhere else~

"Did you do it?"

"yes I did."

"perfect. We are one step closer to getting Amulet."

"What will we do then?"

"Why, we kill her."

"Kill?"

"yes."

"But why?"

"No need to answer that now. Leave."

"Yes, sir." The man left. The blonde was scared to death. hey were planning to kill the greaest singer today. Amulet was in trouble.

**You can see who is the bad guy. If you can't, you are REALLY RETARDED. P.S. If you see _Saihaite _as a title, someone will die in that chapter. R&R n_n**


	7. Secret Princess

**Yo. So there are a lot of thing happening right now. **

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**1) 'I'm Special' and 'Amuto One-shots' are being put on hold. BUT! If you want to help, review those stories and give me ideas. Thanks so much and in that fic I will announce who's idea is being used. Thanks again.  
2) I still have school and they are planning to start 8th grade prep, so I won't be updating because we are going to have a lot of tests and stuff.  
3) STAtbK (Secrets That Are to be Kept) is my most popular story. So I will be updating it as much as I can. I thank all of you that R&R like I tell you to. n_n  
4) One week in July I won't be updating AT ALL. I am going to summer camp for my church and NO COMPUTERS ALLOWED! So sorry about that, but I'm going to Vermont.  
5) June 18th I won't be updating AT ALL either because I'm going to a concert. A 'Scorpions' concert. (My very first concert too! SO EXITED!)  
So that raps everything up. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Secret Princess~

Ikuto's POV~

School is the mos borin thing in th world. Everyone knows that. So here I am, witing for the final bell. It rang, and everyone jumpd out of thier seats. Hooray. School was out. I walked outside, and I saw a lot of kids with a CD in thier hands. Even Kukai. "Tsukiyomi! Look at Sercrets's new CD!" On the cover was Amulet sittng on what appears to be the floor, and the rest of the members around her. The title was "Secret Princess" and it was written in cursive. "Man, look at the songs! 'Secret Princess', 'Dear You', 'Minna no Tamago', and even 'Cendrillion'! Amulet and the group makes a lot of songs! Tsukiyomi...?" I had already walked away by then. But, Kukai, being the idiot that he is, followed me. "And...guess what I got...a ticket to see Secrets's concert!"

I looked at the slip of paper in his hand. True, it said "Secrets concert. STAND ONLY" and it had the address and everything. "But...I can't make it to the concert. So..." He held out the ticket to me. "I'm going to give it to you!" I stared at the ticket, and slowly took it. I smiled to myself. A ticket to see Secrets live. I've had a lot of these, but I always brought someone. A girl to be more specific. "Hey! Kukai-baka!" I heard a sweet and petite voice calling Kukai's name.

It was Amu.

She looked more livlier. Yesterday she was in the dumps. She didn't smile. At all. I'm glad that today she feels better. "Kukai-baka, Utau is looking for you. She already broke your house down, so can you guess what kind of mood she's in?"

"A lovable mood."

"Okay, lets say that." She laughed.

"KUKAI!" A loud voice stormed and could be heard in the streets.

"Thats Utau, gotta go. Bye Tsukiyomi, Hinamori!" Kukai yelled. I saw him get tackled by a blonde girl. Amu laughed. "Utau will never change."

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing Ikuto." She said. I looked more closely. "O-Oh yeah! H-Here!" She handed me a CD. It was Secrets's new one. She smiled. "I know that you like Secrets, so I got you the CD. Is it okay?"

_Yes! It's perfect! Thanks so much! _was screaming in my head. "Yeah, arigatou."

"Hey, maybe you'll meet the Sercret Princess herself." She said, and started to walk away.

Does she even remember me?

**I don't have anything else to say but R&R~**


	8. Dear You

**Hey! New Chappie! So, have any of you peoples reviewed or gaveme ideas for I'm Special or Amuto One-shots? I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Dear You~

Amu's POV~

So I gave Ikuto the CD, and he liked it. He had a ticket to my concert, and- I looked at the time-I'M LATE FOR IT! It was tonight! I ran the whole way to the concert hall. "Hinamori-san..." My manager looked mad. "Yukari-sama, gomene! I was running late!"

"Whatever! Get dressed!" I nodded, and ran to my dressing room. I put on my outfit, and met with the others. I opened the curtains a little. In the front row sat Ikuto. Good, he made it, and I was almost late. "Now for Secrets with their song, Secret Princess by Amulet!" I ran out on stage. The music started. Utau and Rima were my back-up singers.

_kimi no tsuku tame iki_  
_fushigi na mahou mitai_  
_hajimari wo yasashiku_  
_nee sasayaite_

I looked at Ikuto, and smiled.

_mayoi no yori hikaru ringo_  
_hitoku chikajireba_  
_doki doki tomaranaku naru_

_suteki kimi ga ESUKOOTO ni_  
_toki meku no SECRET PRINCESS_  
_GARASU no kutsu niau kashira_  
_daijoubu odorou_

_naranai sono TAKISHIIDO mo_  
_mito rechau SECRET PRINCESS_  
_sono HAATO nigedasanai you ni _  
_niwa no kinitsu naida_  
_reiji ni naru made _  
_mitsumetete atashi dake wo_

_kimi ni iu hito koto_  
_mimi made akaku saseru_  
_hanabira no negai wa_  
_kaze to asobu yo_

_ningyou ni nari umi wo oyogu _  
_abukuni natte mo_  
_kimi wo omoi tsuzuketai_

_koi ni ikita MAAMEEIDO wa_  
_shiawase ne SECRET PRINCESS_  
_ikitsugisae KONTORORU _  
_dekinai kurai ga ii_

_risoudo ori PAAFEKUTO na_  
_deai nano SECRET PRINCESS_  
_honto wa zutto kimi no koto _  
_sagashiteta no kamo ne_  
_reiji wo sugite mo _  
_wasurenai konya no koto_

_SUTEKI kimi no PUROPOZU ni_  
_odoroku no SECRET PRINCESS_  
_chikai no KISU me wo tojitara _  
_hoppe tatsu ne rareta_

_omezame wa PAJAMA sugita de_  
_niya keteru SECRET PRINCESS_  
_kono HAATO iru kareta toko de_  
_honjitsu wa oazuke_  
_asu mo yume no naka _  
_mou ichido wo aishimashou_

The song ended, and I bowed, and ran backstage. "Amu, that was great!"

"Now, time for Dear You!" The announcer said. Me and Utau ran up.

Amu-_Anata wa ima doko denai moshite imasuka?_  
Utau-_Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni iimasuka?_

Both-_Ima mamade watashi no kokoro wo umetei ta mono_  
_Ushinate hajimete kitsuita_  
_Konani mo watashi wo sasete kurete ita koto_  
_Konani mo egao wo kurete ita koto_

Amu-_Ushinate shima tada isshou wo_  
_Todetsu nodaku o wo kisuite toki modo sou wo to hishiini, demo-_  
Utau-_nobashite mo gaku keredo; naru de kaze no yo wo ni suri rukede todoki sou wo de todoka nai_

Both-_Kodoku to setsudou ni mune wo shimtesu kenune_  
_Kokoro ga toware sou ni naru keredo_  
_Omoi nani nokoru anata no egao nouga watatshi wo itsumo hageba shitekureru_

_mo ishido ano koro ni modorou_  
_kouno wa kito dai djoubu_  
_itsumo sobare wa datte ijou wo_  
_anata ta mo suru sobade_

_Anata wa ima doko denai moshite imasuka?_  
_kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasuka?_  
_Itsumo no yori egao de itekuru masuka?_  
_Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru_

_Anata wa ima doko denai moshite imasuka?_  
_kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasuka?_

We ran backstage, and I saw Ikuto smiling. He enjoys the concert.

**The rest of the concert will b up soon. R&R!**


	9. Saihaite II

**This chapter is new! Hola! Oh, btw, that 1 week I will be gone, change it to 2 weeks. From July 4th to 17th. Gomen!**

Saihaite II~

Normal POV~

The concert kept on. Some people were sitting and cheering, while people like Ikuto were standing and cheering. Amu enjoyed this because she got to see Ikuto when he was very happy. She went backstage to change. She walked up to Kukai. "Hey, Kukai-baka, are you ready for the duet?"

"You mean Cendrillion? Yeah, I'm ready." He replied with a big grin on his face. Amu just rolled her eyes.

"Well, then get changed stupid, we don't got all day!"

"Grammer, young lady, grammer." Kukai said.

"Okay, grand master sensei. I will work on my grammer for you. But one thing, you are _so _not like Ikuto."

"Why are you comparing me and Tsukiyomi? We have absolutly nothing in common."

"Except for stupidity, Kukai-baka."

"How would you know if he was stupid, Amu-chan?" Nagi asked her. Soon, Amu was surrounded by everyone.

"U-Uh, I could tell...?" Yeah, Amu, is that all you got? Nice job.

"Amu, do you like Tsukiyomi?" Rima asked me. Amu gulped, and looked around.

"He was the Iku that I talk about alot. The name that was so familiar to me." Amu's bangs covered her eyes so no one could see that she had tears in her eyes. Kukai rufled her hair.

"no time to cry, _Secret Princess _we have a concert to do. Lez go!"

"GRAMMER!"

"H-Hai!" Amu laughed as Kukai ran to his dressing room. She was already dressed. Kukai came out in aproximatly two minutes.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Amulet and SoccerBoy in, Cendrillion!" I started to walk out into the stage.

Amu-_Asa made odoru yume dake misete_  
_Tokei no kane ga toku mahou_  
_Aimai na yubi sasou kaidan_  
_San-dan tobashi ni hanete yuku_

Amu looked at Ikuto, and he was still smiling. Amu smiled herself.

Kukai-_Basha no nakade furue-teta_  
_Mijime na furugi mekuri megure yoruno butou_

Now, Amu saw that Ikuto's smile disappeared. _Jealous. _Amu thought.

Both-_Mishiranu kao sagasu_  
_Sasayaku ano koe ga_  
_Nigiri-shimeta yaiba tsuki-tate_  
_Subete wo ubae to_  
_Minashigo tsudou shiro_  
_Emi kamen ni egaite_  
_Itsuwari no itsukushimi sae_  
_Hane de tsutsuma SERAPH_

Ikuto had the meanest expression Amu had ever seen, and she started to get scared.

Kukai-_Haino nakade akaku tokete majiru GLASS no kutsu_

Amu-_Imasara kaeru furuete iruno_  
_Anata ga mewoyaru tokei_  
_Kutsu nugi odoru SLOPE nukete_  
_Nodo made nobiru yubi no saki de_

Amu's voice cracked at the word anata, and the crowd looked at her.

Kukai-_Sukuu shizuku kuchi-zukete_  
_Hashiru shoudou sebone nukete-yuku SETSUNA_

Ikuto wasn't even watching at this time. He was VERY jealous.

Both-_Kane wa narasa-naide _  
_Anata ni hizama-zuki_  
_Mada dame to sakenda migite ga_  
_Tsuki-sasu SAYONARA_  
_Kesenai shouen wo kousui ni matou-hime_  
_Tsuyoi hitomi bokuno kootta kamen goto uchinuku_

Amu felt bad. She made Ikuto be like this. She would apologize afterthe concert. She looked at Sanjou-san, and She nodded ad ran off.

Amu-_Ima mo mimi ni anata no toiki ga_  
_Tsuki-sasaru no tooi yume_

Amu saw Sanjou-san give the paper to Ikuto, and Amu smiled.

Ikuto's eyes widened.

_Dear Tsukiyomi,_

_Please wait after the concert, I want to talk to you. Arigatou._

_Amulet a.k.a Secret Princess :)_

Kukai-_STAINED GLASS gosi hikaru tuki ga_  
_Kimi ni kabuseta VEIL_

Ikuto smiled at Amulet. He was glad that he could talk to her. And he could've sworn that she smiled back.

Both-_DRESS hiza de saite_  
_TIARA wa nage-sutete_  
_Mitsume-au hitomi to hitomi ga_  
_Hibana wo hanatsu_  
_Kodoku na tamashii ga honoo AGE hikare-au_  
_Sono namida sukue nainara marude hitori asobi_

Amu started to become more lively.

Both-_Tokiyo tomare imawa_  
_Anata ni yoi-shirete_  
_Yureru kodou hitotsu-hidotsu wo_  
_Kizami tsukete tai_  
_Todomare atsuku nure_  
_Uchi-tsukeru takamari ni_  
_Kore ijyou wa ugoke naiyo_  
_Marude FAIRYTALE_

It's true, this is a fairytale. The song ended, and Amu and Kukai bowed. They went backstage. "AAHHHH!" Someone screamed from the seats. Amu rushed bck out. "A DEAD PERSON!" Amu jumped off the stage, and ran to where she heard the voice. Little bodies crashed into her. Yuki and Yuuki. They were crying, and so was Amu. Why?

Kiki was sitting there, covered head to toe in blood. Most likely this happened during the break. But Amu couldn't bare it.

_My friends are dying. They all know my secret. Is it possible...?_

_Am I the main target?_

~meanwhile somewhere else~

"You did it, correct?"

"Please don't make me do this anymore!"

The woman rose from her chair. "you said what? I pay you good Hotori!

"Gomen! I will work for you!"

"Good."

The woman looked at the picture that was on her desk. It was Amulet. She hated Amulet. "Tsuku-sama, why do you do this?"

"I hate Amulet. Her voice is too good. I want her gone."

**This is a long chapter. R&R!**

**To all you people who enjoyed my story I'm Special:**

**The first chapter of the sequel I'm Different is out! Please read it!**


	10. Infinity

**Yo. new chappie. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! *Yawns* I woke up at 5 in the moring to do this shit.**

Infinity~

Amu's POV~

I still stayed after the concert. Even though because of Kiki, the concert had to be cut short. That was pretty sad. So, here I was crying my guts out waiting for Ikuto. _Kiki, you were my bestfriend. Why did you die and how? _A voice interupted my thoughts. "Amulet."

I turned around to see Ikuto. My eyeshadow must've been already washed off because of my tears, and it was most likely all over my face. Ikuto walked up to me. "Would you believe me if I told you something? And it's very serious."

I nodded.

"Amulet, no, Amu, do you know that I still want to be with you?"

My eyes widened. He knew that I was Amu. I crashed into him. He was taller than me, so I ended up crying into his chest. Who the fuck cares? Not me. He was rubbing my back, and whispering soothing words like, "It's going to be okay," or "Stop crying, dear." what surprised me the most was the final sentence h said. "Amu, I still love you, it's going to be okay."

I lifted my head up. "R-Really?"

"Yeah."

"A-Are *Sniff* you sure, *sniff* Ikuto?"

"Positive. Now, please stop crying. I know that ths is hard but I understand your pain and-" I interuppted him.

"Just shut up, and kiss me dammit."

"Feisty, I love you." He kissed me. It wasn't as passionate as I thought it wuld be, but, hell. I'm with _the _Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

I was going to get hit at school for this.

**Yea, yea, R&R. If ya like it. good. I don give a crap rite now. (I'm VERY tired and cranky. Woke up at 5am!)**


	11. Melt

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Melt~

Normal POV~

Amu waited at the school for the final bell to ring. Why was she waiting? She was waiting for her _boyfriend. _

_Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

You might not belive it, but her and Ikuto were officially a couple. That concert was the best thing that happened to her. Well, ecxept for the thing with Kiki. Yuki, Yuuki, Izu, Kana, Kanan, Toi, and Ai were always by her side. A loud ringing sound pounded in her eardrums.

RINNNNNNNG!

The bell. Amu sighed. She _was _glad that the bell had _finally _rang, but, she wanted to sit alone for a little longer. But when she saw Ikuto coming out, her spirits rose.

**Amu's POV~**

I was so glad when I saw Ikuto walking out of the buliding. "Yo! Ik-u-to!" I said all the syllybles differently. he walked up to me, a smirk plastered on his face. It can make any girl just die on the spot. But, not me. I was different. I could see past his mask, now that we grew more close. The only thing that could make me die, is a smile of his. One problem.

_He never smiled at me._

He only _smirked. _Thats pretty sad to me. I don't know if he smiles at family and close friends but I want him to smile at me. Not smirk, but _smile. _

Like thats ever gonna happen.

I glanced at some of the girls. I could hear stuff like, "OMG, she's talking to Ikuto-sama."

"She's so dead. ikuto-sama _never _lets girls be that close to him."

"Why did he pick her?"

I felt kinda bad. Not for them, for myself. So, using my facade, I quickly attcked back. "it's not like your names are on him anywhere." The gasped, and knowing how feisty I can get, I was happy that they walked away. VERY HAPPY.

"yo, Hinamori!"

Oi, Kukai-baka. Perfecto. I really didn't want to talk to Kukai. So I thought o' something.

"Kukai-baka. If you even _dare _ask me a stupis question or say something stupid, I will personally take away the ramen menu in your room."

"What drawer?"

"Top, on the far back right. You stash 'em there."

He looked at me wide eyed, and started walking back. Probably thinking of a new place to hind them. I would figure it out anyway. he _never _locks his house. So, I always let myself in. Sh. Don't tell.

"How did you know that?" ikuto asked.

"Well, he never locks his house at night. I sneak in, and find something useful that I could use if he tries to annoy me."

"the ramen menu?"

"Eh, I figured that out a couple months ago. But that time, Utau let me in. Don't ask what they were doing, I have _no _idea what-so-ever." I shrugged. "He keeps a horseshoe in the bathroom cabinet, a four-leaf clover in the first book of _Twilight. _thirty-first page in the middle. A Porn magazine in the box under his bed. It's marked 'x-mas decorations', but I knew something was up. And he keeps all his mangas in..." I gulped. This would sound wrong, even to the perverted Ikuto. "his underwear drawer under his soccer ball boxers." Ikuto looked at me and started laughing.

the next thing surprised me.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto smiled._

It was the kind that would make girls melt.

**R&R so i can update.**


	12. Last Night, Good Night

**Hey! New chapter and can you guys help? I'm running outm of JAPANESE songs for the title. I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Last Night, Good Night~

Normal POV~

Amu and Ikuto walked to the park. They were talking mainly about what they were gonna do that night. "So...What do you...no...do you have plans tonight, Amu?"

"It took ya that long to ask? but, anyway, no."

"Well, I have a friend that owns a club. Maybe I can arrange that we could have it to ourselves." And Amu's soul has finally left the buliding. _Alone, in a club. Wha! I'm going nuts! _"Amu?"

"Huh?"

"So what do you think?"

_Say no! Say no! _was what Amu's brain was thinking, but her heart said yes. So she went for the heart. "Sure, it's a good idea." She mentally slapped herself. Nice going. Ikuto sighed. "It took me that long to ask and I thought that you were going to say no."

"Shut up." Amu laughed, and the day went on.

And so did the club. So Ikuto did get the club to himself. the time was set to nine. Three hours, and it would be time. Amu needed to find something to wear. She opened her closet. All she found was a...

mess.

She had never thought that this much stuff could fit into a closet. She hadn't even looked in her closet in ages! She cleaned it out and found a nice pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a dark blue tank-top.

**To Ikuto~**

ikuto was looking throug his closet and couldn't find anything to wear. Heck, he couldn't even find the TV! Thats how lazy he was. But, eventually, he found something. He was going to wear plain black jeans and a "Secrets" shirt to make Amu happy. Man, he was really in love wth the girl.

He got ready and hopped into his car. What color? Black. A black Prius. He drovethe somewhat fifeteen minute to his girlfriends house and rang the doorbell. "Who is it?"

"Santa Clause."

"ikuto! Hey, you can come in but stay by the door." he opened the door, and no one was in the living room. He heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Ikuto looked up and saw Amu in her clothes but her hair was wet. "Taking a shower right before we leave to turn me on?"

"NO! Say something like that and I'm NOT going." He shut up. She took the hairdrier and dried her hair in five minutes tops. She ran up to Ikuto and put on her shoes. "Ready!"

Ikuto chuckeled and let her out. She opened the passenger door and let her in. He walked over to the driver side. He sat down, and turned to look at Amu. She was staring right back, her head positioned perfectly so that she looked even more cuter. She smiled. "Are you going to keep staring at me or drive?"

Ikuto could feel a little heat go up to his cheeks. He was blushing. Amu didn't see, so she didn't laugh or anything. Ikuto leaned in, and gave Amu a peck on the lips. "Okay, now I'm ready to leave."

"oh, joy!" Amu laughed. They drove to the club, where a guy was standing by the door. "Ah! Tsukiyomi! Hey. So here are the keys-Amu-chan?"

Amu looked up at the face. "Nagi? What are you doing here?"

"i work here."

Amu gave him a weird look and shrugged. "Whatever," she grumbled to herself.

Ikuto and nagihiko laughed and Nagi gave Ikuto the keys. Ikuto opened the door and walked in. Everything was so cool!

**Amu's POV~**

How can Nagihiko work here? Becuase this place must attract a lot of people. "Amu, after this, I want to go somewhere with you." I nodded and walked to the dancefloor. The discolights were on, but tey were replaced by more...romantic lights. Ikuto walked up to me and held out his hand. I could here romantic music playing. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure." I took his hand and we started to dance. I was looking at the ground the whole time. "What's wrong, Princess?"

"Um...I can't dance."

"No problem." He lifted me up a little, and set me on his feet. "Better?"

"Yes." This was different. Ikuto never acted this way. He really wanted to spend time with me. I smiled to myself and layed my head against his-and may I say- enormous chest and inhaled his scent. I kept my eyes open because I knew that if I closed them, I would be out cold in a minute. The music ended and Ikuto let me go. Wow, have you noticed that this song was on repeat? We didn't. We were dancing to the same song for a half-hour.

Then Nagi came back to take the place.

So Ikuto decided to drive me to an amusement park. One that I have never seen before.

**Ikuto's POV~**

I brought Amu to the amusement park that I played at when I was younger. She was riding on everything. Soon, she got tired and sat on a bench. "Amu, I'll get some Taiyaki."

"Where are you going to get taiyaki at ten pm?"

"i know a guy." Was true. She shrugged and let me go. I ran to the stand, and bought two taiyaki. When I came back, Amu was sleeping on the bench. The poor girl was so tired that she fell asleep. I picked her up and started walking to my car. Amu put her arms around my neck. She really loved me.

I drove to her house, and opened the door. I picked Amu out of the car and brought her to her room. I layed her on the bed, and turned around to leave, but I couldn't. A hand was holding on to my shirt. Amu was half-awake, and she was holding on to me. "Ikuto, don't leave."

"I would never leave, Amu," I said as I climbed in next to her. I put the cover over us. She snuggled closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

I fell asleep in a matter of secnds.

**Morning in Amu's POV~**

I hugged my pillow even closer. "So you like having me here Amu." It said. I nodded, and opend my eyes. _Since when do pillows talk? _I turned around and did what any normal innocient girl would do.

I screamed.

Ikuto was rght there, and his arms were around my waist.

"What are you doing here?"

"You fell asleep last night and I brought you home, and you didn't wat me to leave so I stayed the night with you."

"WHAT?"

"but you have to admit. Last night was a good night."

"Yeah it kinda was." I snuggled even closer to Ikuto, and he kissed my forehead.

"Love you, Amu."

I smiled.

"Love you too, Ikuto."

And I fell asleep again, with Ikuto at my side.

**Most likely my longest chapter ever. R&R and help with my song problem! I will update soon! Promise!**


	13. We Dream

**Yo. I am trying to update as much as possible!  
Tests are over  
I'm still going to camp!  
I like pie!**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGP CHARA!**

We Dream~

Dream, Amu's POV~

_I was running, where? To Ikuto's house. Why?_

_No clue._

_I just felt like it. I ran up and rang the doorbell. "Who's there?"_

_"Pizza guy. Open up!" I yelled, and the door opened. ikuto had a serious face on, and money in his hands._

_"Amu, when did yo start delivering pizza?"_

_"oi, baka, I'm no pizza guy. I was lying. I came here to see you."_

_He opened the door more and grabbed my waist. He kissed me passionantly, and I never wanted the moment to end. That was when I felt a stabbing pain in my back._

_A knife._

_"Ikuto! Help!" I fell to the ground, and Ikuto kneeled next to me. "Amu! Stay with me! Please stay! Don't go into the light! The light is your worst enemy!"_

_I could feel darkness surrounding me, and the next thing I knew, I was in the light. "Amu! Wake up!_

**End of dream, still in Amu's POV~**

"Amu! Wake up!" I woke up to see Ikuto shaking me. He had a hold of my shoulders. My eyes were wide. That dream was no dream.

It was a nightmare.

I would have never dreamt that if Ikuto was with me. I stated sobbing. Ikuto put his arms around me. I put mine around him too. He was whispering assuring words again. "ikuto. That...was...so scary..." I sobbed, and my voice was muffeled.

"I was down making breakfest and I heard thumping. I came up here and you were screaming something. Something like, 'Ikuto! Help!' and stuff like that. You never do that when I'm around." I hugged Ikuto even more.

"Next time wake me up." I said. I looked at him. "Hey. I need to get dressed."

"i can help."

"Maybe another time." His eyes widened. He was trying to process the information.. I started to laugh. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Amu..." He growled, and ripped off hy shirt. I covered my boobs so that he couldn't see, and he went to my closet. He got me a shirt. I thank myself for not putting on a bra yesterday. He put the shirt on me, and touched my breasts! He was teasing me!

I hated the next thing. He pushed me on the bed. **(If you want, I will make a lemon cuz i decided to make this rated M.) **He ripped off my pants, and my panties were exposed. And guess what?

They were wet.

How could I get horny from this, I don't know. But I did. Ikuto went to my drawer and pulled out a pair of panties. Then he took a pair of shorts from the closet, and came back to me. He slowly-most likely to enjoy the moment-took my panties off. I crossed my legs so he wouldn't see. "Uh,uh, uh." He said, and uncrossed them. Instead of putting the panties on, he put his head down there! He started to lick my folds and my clit. And then I heard it.

"Amu-chan! We're home!"

FIVE WEEKS DID NOT FREAKIN' PASS!

I pulled my panties on, and my shorts. I ran downstairs. "Mom! dad! Ami! Hi!"

"Amu-chan, what's with the Prius that's standing in front of the house?"

"Oh, that's mine." Ikuto said as he walked down the stairs casually.

"Amu-chan, whos' this?" My dad asked.

"Papa, this is Ikuto. He-" ikuto interuped.

"Hello, my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I'm Amu's boyfriend. It's very nice to meet you." Ikuto said, and stuck out his hand.

I EXPLODED on the inside.

Since when was Ikuto this polite? My dad broke down.

"B-B-B-B-BOYFRIEND! Amu-chan, my sparrow!" He cried. I pulled him by the collar into his room. I locked the door. I went back downstairs.

I saw Ikuto _kissing _my moms hand.

I EXPLODED again.

I stared at Ikuto. My eye twicthed. Ikuto looked up. "Aw, is my little strawberry jealous?"

"NO."

He walked up to me, and gave me a peck on the lips. Short and sweet, but the kisses he gave me were the best. Mom was staring. She had a smile on her face. "Tsumugu! We are going to Grandmas get down here! Ami come on."

My dad ran downstairs and saw Ikuto holding me by my waist. He started crying again. Mom dragged him outside. "Bye, Amu-chan, see you in five weeks!"

I waved.

They just wanted me and Ikuto to have some more time together.

That was...

cool.

Ikuto looked at me.

"Another round?"

"What round was there?"

"Fine, new round?"

"Keep dreaming."

"Thats what I do best."

Keep trying Ikuto, just keep trying. I walked into the kitchen. Ikuto sat down on the couch.

Panckakes? Maybe.

"Hey Ikuto."

"What? Do. You. Want?"

"Do you want panca-"

"Yes."

"...Nevermind."

"We dream of the future."

"Very nice."

Silence.

Ikuto broke it.

"Wanna make-out?"

"Of course." I left the kitchen, luckily nothing was on, and jumped on the couch. He grabbed my face, and crashed his lips onto mine.

The make-out war was on.

Ikuto won.

He was about to lift my shirt up. i stopped him.

"no."

"Why?"

"Not here, in my room, stupid."

"I like the way you think."

He picked me up and carried me to my room.

This was going good.

**Meanwhile, somehere else in normal Pov~**

The blonde looked at the boss. "What shall I do next, Tsuku-sama?"

"Get rid of her." He threw a picture. The picture was of Yuki. She was the next target. But the blonde, being the idiot that he is, didn't know.

"Is she the next target?"

The boss opened her eyes to show pink. Yes, her eyes were pink, like Amu's hair.

"Yes, yes she is."

**R&R If you want the lemon!**


	14. Aimo

**Yo. This took me a long time to do.**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

Aimo~

Normal POV~

Ikuto picked up Amu, and carried her to his room. He put her on the bed, and took off her pants. He again, slowly took off her panties. He put his head down _there _and started to lick her. "Ah~" Amu moaned.

Ikuto smirked, and stood up. He licked the juices off his lips. He took off his shirt. Amu gaped at his well toned chest. _HE FREAKIN' HAS A SIX PACK! _Amu thought, as she climbed on top of Ikuto. She took off her shirt, and layed on top of Ikuto. He maoned. Amu put he hand down and grabbed Ikuto's cock. He moaned again, and enjoyed the fact that he would have sex with the girl of his dreams. He moaned again as Amu started rubbing him. He flipped them, and unzipped his pants. They fell to the floor.

Next came the boxers.

He took off his boxers and his dick sprang out. Amu looked up at him, and Ikuto winced. He hated the fact that Amu would always have a cute and innocient face on. He kissed Amu, and tried to erase that face from his mind.

He couldn't.

He postioned himself at Amu's wet entrance. **(I hate this job.)** He was about to push in.

RINNNG~

The phone was ringing. They decided to ignore it. But every time Ikuto was about to push himself in, the phone would ring. Amu got up and answered it.

**Amu and Ikuto's POV~**

_That was SO close! _**(Close to what? Wetting yourself? Let it out, Ikuto. Ikuto: Shit, dammit,dammit fuck! Me: Okay.)**

**Amu's POV~**

I went to go answer the damn phone. It was the most annoying thing in the world. I picked up the phone. "Mushi Mushi?"

"Is this the Hinamori residence?"

"Yes."

"Oh, are you Amu-san?"

"...Yes."

Ikuto looked at me.

"We have bad news."

"What?"

"Your parents are in the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"A plane accident. Hang on," There were backround noises, most likely the doctors debating on something. I heard the lady on the phone say, "Oh God! Darling?"

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered. No one calls me 'darling' unless something bad happened.

"Your family has just died."

I stared at the phone. _Dead? No. No...NO!_

"Oh, thank you. I appreciate that you called."

"No problem hon." She hung up. I stared at the phone again. I fought back tears that were threating to fall. Ikuto walked up to me. "...Amu?"

"..." I walked out of the room into the kitchen. Ikuto followed. I rested my hands on the cool counter. "Dead. Dead. Dead." i kept repeating the word, as if it could bring them back to life. I knew it couldn't.

"Amu. What happened?" Ikuto asked. He hugged me from behind. "They're dead. Mom, dad, Ami. They're dead." I said. I got out of Ikuto's grasp and opened a drawer. I took out a knife. "Amu, what are you going to do with that?"

"My parents are dead, my friends are being murdered. I think that if I become dead to the world, everything would stop.'' I said, and held the knife in front of my chest. Ikuto grabbed it.

"Are You Fucking crazy! You're going to kill yourself? Amu, what _are _you thinking?" He yelled at me. "If you die, what will I do? Explain that to me!"

"You can live on without me."

"You are my _everything! _If I hadn't met you, I would never have been this happy! Amu, please stop!"

"I JUST WANT EVERYTHING TO STOP! Everything thats happening is revolving around ME! I hate it! My friends are being murdered! My parents died! **(I almost forgot how to spell parents! :))** Why does EVERYTHING happen to ME?" I yelled.

"But commiting suicide is not the right answer!"

"To ME it is!"

"Amu, please, just stop." I looked up at Ikuto, and tears were falling from his eyes.

_The Tsukiyomi Ikuto is crying because of me._

"You should get out of here. Please Ikuto."

"Wha?"

"we should stop seeing each other for now."

"WHY?"

"Becuase...

I might hurt you or...

You might get hurt because of...

...me..." I said as I ran up the steps to my room. Ikuto still had the knife. He could keep it, I don't give a shit. I just want one thing.

For everything to stop revolving around me.

**Ikuto's POV~**

I stood there, tears falling from my eyes. Amu wants to kill herself. Is she crazy? I called Kukai.

_"Yo."_

"Kukai, it's Ikuto."

_"Hey, man, you sound horrible."_

"Yeah, Amu tried to commit suicide just now."

_"WHAT? What the hell is she thinking? Why?"_

"Her parents just died and she thinks that everything thats happening has something to do with her."

_"Amu is acting crazy!"_

"She said that we should stop seeing each other."

_"Why? You two are perfect!"_

"Because she thinks that either I'm going to get hurt, or

that she's gonna hurt me."

_"Amu would never do that! I'm getting the group! We'll be over there soon!"_

"Thanks man."

He hung up.

**Kukai's POV~**

Don't worry Amu, help is on the way. I called everyone and told them the situation and where to meet. Soon we were all at Amu's house. We saw Ikuto, and asked him some questions. The girls went upsairs to Amu's room.

**Utau's POV~**

We went upstairs. I knocked on Amu's door. "Amu?'' I saw a ball shaped figure on the ball. "She is stealing Rima's technique." I said. i sat next to Amu. "Get away." I heard. "GET AWAY!" Amu's eyes were as wide as hell, and she had a knife in her hand. She pointed it at us, than at herself. "I knew that you would come. I perppared a little show for you. It's called' the day Amulet no longer returns'." I lunged at her. I grabbed the knife out of her hands and gae it to Nadeshiko. I pinned Amu down on the bed.

"Amu, snap out of it! Not everything happens because of you! Somethings happen for a reason!" Amu put up a fight. She was so stubborn! She scratched my face, and threw me off. Rima jumped on her, and started slapping her. "I Have to knock some sense into you! Amu, you are acting like a stupid child! You won't listen to anybody!"

"Everyone who I know might get murdered in the near future! I'm trying to protect MYSELF!" She yelled, and punched Rima. I got up and punched right back. "What if these murders have nothing to do with you! Did you think of that?"

"the people who are being killed are people who know my secret! Someone knows all my friends and are trying to kill them and get to me! I'm the main target! That's why I think that it's best if I die!" She yelled.

"You are so stupid Amu! Killing yourself won't do anything! It will make us sad, and make the entire world unhappy! Amu, please snap out of it!"

"Suicide is my way of saying that they win! I GIVE UP!" She yelled, and grabbed the knife back. She stabbed my arm, and my leg. I fell to the floor, and she help the knife at her head. She was about to thrust it.

The next thing you know:

Amu has a hole in her head. Blood everywhere. On the wall, on the floor. The boys ran in, and thy called the hospital.

All we can do now is pray.

**What will happen to Amu? R&R!**


	15. Alice of Human Sacrifice

**Yo. One person reviewed and thats all I needed.**

**.x- Okay...You read my mind on the idea. There will be an amnesia moment...and no, I don't hate writing lemon scenes...Im just not used to them...Yea...So...I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Alice of Human Sacrafice~ **(man, that title scares me.)**

Normal POV~

The ambulance arrived shortly. The doctors put Amu and Utau on a strecher and put them into the truck. Everyone went to the hospital to see if they were going to be okay. Why?

The two were in surgery.

Utau needed surgery because they think that the knife broke a bone, and they were right. Her leg was broken.

Amu needed surgury because she put a knife to her head. She stabbed herself!

One doctor came out of the operating room. He walked up to the group. "Let's see...Hoshina Utau just has a broken bone, no further serious injury..." Kukai sighed in relief.

"But Hinamori Amu might not make it. The wound is too deep...she might have hit her brain. There is a slim chance that she will survive." The group looked concered. The doctor left, and the group sat back down. "What'll we do if Hinamori doesn't make it?" Kukai asked.

"Kukai, don't say that." rima said. Ikuto didn't say anything. He kept looking down. He didn't want them to see the tears. He was crying because his own girlfriend might not make it.

"Ikuto-kun, are you okay?" Yaya asked. **(I forgot about Yaya~) **Ikuto nodded ithout looking up.

"Oi, Tsukiyomi, look up." Kukai said, and Ikuto reluctantly looked up. He could feel the tears on his face. The group looked at him sadly. "We know, you want Hinamori to survive this. But if she doesn't." He didn't continue. The doctor came running.

"Who would like to see Hoshina Utau and Hinamori Amu?" The group ran past the doctor. The reched the room where tehy stayed. Utau was awake, Amu wasn't. "Utau, you're okay!" Kukai said as he ran to her side. He wanted to hug her, but with her condition he decided not to.

Ikuto walked over to Amu's bed. She was asleep. He turned to the doctor. "Ah, yes...Amu-san is in a coma."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled. The moniter that was hooked u to Amu started to beep faster. It slowed down, and Amu's eyes fluttered open. "Amu!" The group yelled.

"W-Who are you people?" Amu said.

It struck Ikuto.

Amu had amnesia.

**Oh, no...what will happen...*Yawns* R&R...oyasumi.**


	16. Honto no Jibun

**Yo. This is a little more serious. It's mostly in Ikuto's POV. Throughout the amnesia stage, it will be mostly in Ikuto's point of view.**

**I DON'T OWN NOTHING 'CEPT THE PLOT!**

**THAT MEANS I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! **

**PEACH-PIT DOES!**

**IF I DID, AMU AND IKUTO WOULD BE HAVING "FUN" EVERY NIGHT!**

**Ikuto: Yea!**

**me: Where did you come from?**

**Ikuto: The closet.**

**Me: But I locked it! READ!**

**Ikuto: Yeah!**

Honto no Jibun~

Ikuto's POV~

I was shocked. Amu has amnesia...this isn't good. She can't remember Secrets, the elementary kids, andything! "Sorry. Amu-san has amnesia. She will recover her memory soon, but it will take time." The doctor explained. I looked at Amu. She looked fine, but her eyes lost there shine, and she looked more pale than usual.

This was horrible.

Just plain horrible...

**Amu's POV~**

I looked at these people. Who are they? Bluey came up to me first. Why? What happened to me? Will I remember anything?

I looked at Bluey. He had the saddest look out of all the people here. Why is he so sad? Is it me?

I saw the light blonde girl in the bed next to me. Did something hapen to her?

Next to her bed was a guy with brown hair. He was chattering. He must have a relationship or something with her, I think.

The little browny was crying like a baby. She looked younger than me. Why is she crying?

I saw two people with dark blue long hair. Twins. They had sad looks on their faces.

I saw a little blonde trying not to let tears out.

I touched my head, it was pounding.

Did something happen to me?

**Ikuto's POV~**

Amu started to say something. "My head hurts," she mumbled. The doctor looked at her. "It hurts! IT HURTS! My head hurts!" She yelled, and we all looked at her. She clutched her head, and it started to bleed again. She looked at her hand. "Blood..?" She said. Her eyes widened. "Why did I do that? Why did I stab myself?" She looked at Utau. "Utau, I'm sorry..."

"Amu..." Utau said, and tears welled in her eyes, and in everyone elses too. "Amu, it's okay..." She said.

I was happy...she remembered what she did and apologized. "But...why did I do that? Why?" She looked at me. I couldn't explain. If I started to talk, I would break down. I looked at Kukai. He nodded.

"It's nothing...just get some sleep." He said, and put on a fake smile.

"Well, you can all see Amu-san tomorrow...please, can she get some rest?" the doctor asked. We nodded and said goodbye.

"Chao, Amu-chan." Said Rima.

"Bye bye, Amu-chi!" Said Yaya.

"Later, Hinamori." Kukai said.

"Bye, Amu-chan." Said Nagi and Nade.

I was the last one. "Ja ne, Amu-_koi._" I said, as I walked out the door.

This was going to take time.

**~Time skip to the next day cuz im lazy~**

I went to visit Amu with the others today. Amu looked more happy today. The doctor was smiling. Amu faced Yaya.

"Yaya, how much candy have you eaten recently?" She asked.

"Ah! Amu-chi! You rmember me!" Yaya ran to Amu's bed.

Apparently every day, Amu might remember something.

Her true self is finding it's path back home.

Home...

to us...

**its over. How long will it take for Amu to remember everyone?**

**...I don't really know. I haven't figured that out...**

**Ikuto: So stop stalling!**

**Me: Wha did you say?**

**Ikuto: R&R! Fight me, I dare you!**

**Me: I know karete!**

**Me&Ikuto: *Fights***


	17. Honto no Jibun II

**yo. so here i am and i hope you enjoy.**

**PEACH-PIT OWNS SHUGO CHARA SO THAT MEANS I ONLY OWN DA PLOT!**

Honto no Jibun II~

Ikuto's POV~

The days slowly turned into a full week. All Amu was able to remember was Utau and a little of Yaya. Her wound was getting better. So was the color of her skin and eyes.

But, I'm still a little worried.

Sure, she looks better than before but, I just want to make sure. She got her phone back, and thats a relief because-

*Vibrate*

I took out my phone. One new mesage from...

I quickly opened the phone.

_Yo. Can you visit me, I'm lonely~_

_Please with chocolate sprinkles and a strawberry on top?_

_-Amu_

Even though Amu only knows my name, I still get excited when I get to see her. I read the text over, what a cheesy line. But...

does she remember that I _love _chocolate and strawberries? I started lking to her room, and I heard a voice. Not just any voice, Amu's voice.

___Aimo aimo_  
_Neederu ruushe_  
_Noina miria_  
_Enderu purodea_  
_Fotomi_

I walked inside, and I saw Amu craddeling a baby in her arms, and an older woman beside her. This song is like a lullaby. And...

I know it from long ago.

~FLASHBACK~

_"Iku! Why do you get ice cream? It's not fair!" A 5 year old pinkette shouted at me._

_"Because I'm older."_

_"So you're five years older than me, big whoop!" She threw her hands up in the air. I couldn't help but chuckle. I heard a cry. I looked over Amu's shoulder, and her sister was lying there crying. Amu ran to her. "Ami! Relax! Shhh! _

Aimo, Aimo  
Neederu ruushe  
Noina miria  
Enderu purodea  
Fotomi"

_I smiled. Amu had a very nice voice, and she calmed down Ami with the first verse. Ami smiled and layed her head on her sisters shoulder. Amu smiled and started rocking back and forth, and I sat down next to her. I listened to her song._

_"_Koko wa attaka na umi da yo"

_I smiled again. It was like she was trying to calm everything around her._

_"_Ruurei rureia  
Sora o mau hibari wa namida  
Ruurei rureia  
Omae wa yasashi midori no ko"

_She stopped, and looked at me, than Ami, then back to me. "See, I can make a three year old fall asleep."_

~FALSHBACK OVER~

I heard the singing stop. I came out of my daydream state. Amu giggled. "You seem like you're having a good time." She giggled, and looked back at the baby. "This is Amulet, and her mother, Suki."I walked over to the bed, and looked at the bundle. I wished that we could have a child of our own. We would have to...

Man, I really am a pervert.

I have GOT to stop thinking this stuff.

I smiled, not at the baby, but about a thought on Amu. She was my life. I wished that she could remember me. And the others. Amu looked at me, and her eyes widened.

"Ikuto, when can you go out with me again?" She asked, and my eyes widened. I was amazed. She might've remembered a teeny tiny part of the time we spend together. I just can't wait until she comes out of the wacky shack. **(I just LOOOVE saying that...its funny!)** We would spend every second that we had to be together.

But, I have to wait until she got out of here.

I wish that her memory would come back quicker.

"Ikuto! WAKE UP!" I snapped out of my thoughts. Amu glared at me. "You really don't have any manners when it comes to girls. Especially when it comes to me. Why do you act this way?"

"Because I want to make sure that you recover your memories even quicker so that we could go into the bed sooner..."

"EEK! Pervert!"

"Thats my specialty. You are my strawberry."

"I-Ikuto, stop. P-Please, it's embaressing."

"Aww, is Amu-chan stuttering?" Amu gave Amulet to Suki.

"No! I seem to have something wrong with me, and that happened. So stop acting like you do."

"I can't..." I lowered my head so it was by her ear. "You turn me on."

She blushed, and turned her head. "You stop talking crap."

"Oh. Bad language. I will have to punish you Pinky."

"DON'T call me PINKY. Thats NOT my name, it's AMU." I chuckled.

"Okay, _Amu-koi, _whatever you say..."

Amu turned, and her back faced me. She was silent, until I heard a whimper. AND then I noticed Suki was gone. So it HAD to be Amu. I looked back at her. She moved her head, and I saw a stain on the pillow. It was red.

_Blood._

I raced over to Amu's side. She had tears in her eyes. "Ikuto, it hurts." I helped her sit up, and looked at the wound. It started bleeding again. **(No duh.) **I rushed to the bathroom and wet some paper towels. I wanted to make sure that Amu ws going to be okay.

I walked back into the room as casually as I could muster, but I knew that I would explode on the inside any minute. I patted the wet paper against her head and she winced. I waited, and did it again.

I never want to hurt Amu. I want to make sure that she's safe. I slowky patted her hand, and somehow, don't ask, she grabbed my hand and held it. It was as if that was magic, because she winced less and less...

I'm like a medicine or something. I was like a cure to this creepy uncuracle disease that she has. That disease is when she has to be near me to be as happy as possible.

Maybe...

thats why she asked me to come. She wanted the cure. The medicine. She must love me somewhere in that little, fragile body of hers.

She just has to remember me, no matter how much or how little.

I want this girl to remember me.

I want this girl to love me.

I want this girl to be with me.

_I want this girl to survive._

If se dies, then I die on the inside. That wouldn't be good. I would be a zombie...

gross.

But not that! I WANT her to be with me. I enjoy all the times we have together! Or, at least I _enjoyed. _Right now, it's a matter of life and death.

Either Amu will live,

Or she will die.

I DEFINANTLY WANT THE FIRST ONE.

If not,

my true self,

will be running away,

trying to find what it's missing.

That missing part is...

Hinamori Amu.

**I'm thinking of haing a contest. A one-shot contest. Further directions will beon myprofile no money will be accepted...**

**Dudes, I did not rite the money part. R&R. Stupid cousin...goddammit. why are you still reading? GO ON MY PROFILE...NOW!**


	18. Saihaite III

**Konichiwa! Here is a new chappie and I hope you enjoy it! **

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM!**

**Saihaite III~**

**Ikuto's POV~**

They decided to teach Amu how to walk. She seemed really excited about it, and I was glad for that. "Yay! If I learn, I'll be able to walk with Ikuto everyday!" She said, and that made my mind be more at ease.

Amu was still a kid at heart. She has so far remembered Yaya, and now, we are trying to get her to remember Rima. That should be more easy.

The doctors stood Amu up. She was standing on two feet, that's a good start. Then, she put one foot in front of the other, and so on, and so forth. She was so close to reaching me when she almost fell, and I picked her up. "You were so close, Amu."

She blushed, and looked away. I chuckeled, and helped her up. She tried again, and failed. I put my arms out, and she tried again. She made it without falling! Now, we move to the hallway.

It was long.

But Amu would have to walk from one end to the other without falling. If she could make it to me, she could make it anywhere. I walked to the end, and held my arms out. She started walking toward me. She made it halfway, and started to lose her balance, but she caught herself. She was a true fighter. She made it to me, and I hugged her. "Amu, you did it! You did it!" I was saying to her.

We walked back to her room, and she layed down. "That was fun, Ikuto." She flashed a smile at me. "I can't wait for tomorrow." I gulped. Tomorrow, she was learning how to run…

Get some band-aids for emergancies.

~~~~~~AMUTO!~~~~~~

I drove to the hospital, and went to Amu's room. Today was the day.

Amu was learning how to run.

I must've looked like a freak because I had a lot of band-aid boxes. I walked to Amu's room casually, and opened her door. "Ikuto!" I heard, and something grabbed my waist. I looked down, and Amu was there. "So, are you ready? I'm learning how to run today…" she said in an erie voice.

"er…" I didn't know what to say. "Ganbarre!" I said, and my heart skipped a beat. If Amu falls and breaks something, it's not my fault. She smiled at me.

"Mou, I'll be okay! No need to get your underwear tried in a knot!" she laughed. I had no clue what she just said, and I just shrugged it off. I walked with her to the gym, and sat down. She got into her stance. They played one of her songs. (Naraku no Hana)

_Saa wasuremashou sono mirai ga  
Mata chinurarete yuku nante  
Namanurui kaze toguro o maitara  
Sore ga tabun aizu_

They started Amu off with speed walking, to fit in with the song.

_Nukedashitette nukedashitette  
Kanashisugiru unmei kara  
Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai  
Sonna basho de  
Sakanaide sakanaide  
Karametorarete ikanaide_

_Oto mo naku tobikau toki no kakera_

Amu started to run, and she was pretty good. The song has somehing to do with it, because it's saying, 'escape'

_Dare ga kono te o nigitte iru no?  
Dare ga kono kami o nadete iru no?  
Ima naite ita moegi no naka de  
Kanjiteru aizu_

She speed-walked again.

_Tobikoetette tobikoetette  
Unmei no haguruma kara  
Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai  
Sonna basho de  
Chiranaide chiranaide  
Soshite tane o nokosanaide_

_Me o daseba futatabi mawaru karuma_

She started to run again, and she got the hang of it. She ran to me, and hugged me.

_Nukedashitette nukedashitette  
Kanashisugiru unmei kara  
Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai  
Sonna basho de  
Sakanaide sakanaide  
Karametorarete ikanaide_

_Oto mo naku tobikau toki no kakera_

She started singing the lyrics to the song, and my eyes widened. She remembers this song. I was so happy for her, and I hugged her back.

We went back to her room, to see the doctor waiting for us. "Ikuto-san, you may bring Amu-san home today if you would like."

Her eyes widened, and she looked at me. "OF COURSE!" I yelled. The doctor brought us to the front desk, and I checked Amu out. I was so happy.

I carried her on my back to the car. I sat her down, and ran to the driver seat. "Man, you really are heavy."

"I'll beat you to a pulp after this."

~~~~~~AMUTO!~~~~~~

We got home, and I turned on the lights. Amu ran to the couch and sat down. I sat down next to her, and she snuggled up next to me. We were watching TV for a while, until Amu got up. "Where are you going?"

"To get a snack," she said, and walked into the kitchen. I heard her open the fridge, and close it right after. "I-Ikuto…"

I walked into the kitchen. "Nani?"

"Why is there a dead person on the kitchen floor?" I looked down, and there was a puddle of blood where I was standing. Amu crouched down. I opened the fridge, and I did see a corpse sitting there.

"Dear God." I said.

"Y-Yuki…" Amu muttered under her breath. She looked over on the counter, and I looked too.

There was a bloody knife siting there. I looked at the body, and her side was torn, and it looked like the work of a knife. I managed to call 9-1-1 before anything more serious happened. Amu touched the body. "Amu, don't touch! Ah, yes, 9-1-1?"

"Yes? What happened."

"There is a dead corpse laying in my kitchen, and we were gone all day."

"We'll send an ambulance there."

We sat there. We waited what seemed like an eternity. I was still on the phone. Amu was holding on to me with her bloody hand.

The police finally arrived, and went to inspect the body. "The corpse is Toma Yuki, and her side must've been slashed with a knife."

"Yes, there is a knife on the counter there." I said.

They picked up the knife and put it in a bag. They took Yuki and put her into a back garbage bag. Amu was still sitting on the couch. The police left, and I went to Amu. I sat down on the couch next to her. Her eyes were wide. The poor girl must be scared to death.

"I-Ikuto, w-was that Y-Y-Yuki?" She stuttered. I looked at her with sad eyes.

"Yes, that was Yuki." Tears poured out of her eyes. She clung on to me and cried. All you could hear were screams and sobs.

This girl is in no shape to deal with this.

~~~~~~~~AMUTO!~~~~~~~

The night went by quickly. I put Amu in her room and walked to mine. A couple seconds later I heard footsteps coming toward my room. I covered my head, because I thought it was the murderer. The door opened, and my heart skipped a beat. I hoped that the maniac would leave. "Ikuto?"

"Amu! You should say that it's you! I got scared!"

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm still a little creeped out about what happened with Yuki and all. Please?"

"Sure, anything for you." I said, and I moved to one side of the bed. She came in, and started moving toward me. She cuddled me, and I wrapped my arms around her waist. A death in this house…

Psh, not possible. **(So why did it happen Ikuto?)**

I unwrapped my hand for a second and got out of bed. I went into Amu's room. I looked around and I found it.

A journal.

I started to read the latest entry.

Dear Journal,

So today we had a murder happen in our house. I was scared, but I didn't show it. Why would I? There's no point. Then Ikuto would tease me. All I wish was that I could remember Ikuto and live a happy normal life with him.

I want to love him even more than I do now.

This stupid death is making me read wrong. Amu loves me now? She doesn't even remember me!

Does Amu love me that much?

~~~~~~~AMUTO!~~~~~~~

I woke up to pink in my face. Amu's hair. She stirred in her sleep, and turned around. "Ohayo, Ikuto." **(OMG that rymed.)**

"Ohayo, Ichigo." I said. She blushed. **(Wait, that rymed too!) **

So, I had a problem. I had a girl who doesn't remember me, and she loves me. Next, I had a murdered girl appear in my house. Finally…crap, the others were coming to see Amu. I quickly got up and texted everyone the same thing.

_Come 2 my house. Amus out of the hospital now._

_-T. Ikuto._

I wanted to tell them about all my situations…especially the love one.

**This chapter took me five hours to do and it was seven pages on microsoft word…almost eight! Thanx 4 reading, now you must R&R!**

**HAPPY FATHERS DAY!**

**And please look at my profile for the contest. PLEASE!**

**~Koneko-chan**


	19. Lion

**YO! How are you all doing nya~ me, I'm fine nya.**

**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA NYA!**

**Lion~**

**Ikuto POV~**

Amu was taking this death very seriously. She couldn't bear to even hear the name Yuki. I felt really bad for her. But, we still had to fight this.

I had to go to school the next day. I woke Amu up, and made breakfest. "Ikuto, can I wait for you after school?"

"Sure." I decided to bring the group with me, so that we could talk.

I finished my meal, and kissed Amu goodbye.

~~AT SCHOOL~~

I walked to my class, wanting to have school end quickly today. I survived the first three blocks, and lunch, so it was the final block. It was a free period, because the teacher had something to do. One girl came up to me. "Ikuto-kun, can you be my boyfriend? I love you."

"Sorry, but I already have someone who I love."

She grabbed my waist. "Demo~"

"No! what part of that do you not understand?"

The door opened, and a very mad Amu stood there. She walked up to us. "A-Amu…" I managed to say.

"Who's this slut?" the girl clinging on to me said. "What does she want from my Ikuto-kun?"

**NORMAL POV~**

"Yours?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, he's gonna be my boyfriend." Amu grabbed her head,and threw her to the other side of the room. "AH!" She groaned. Amu started walking toward her, and grabbed a chair. She walked up to-Ikuto thinks-Shi. Amu walked up to Shi, and positioned the chair over her head.

"Ikuto will never be yours!" Amu yelled, and it was as if that wasn't Amu at all. The voice was deeper and more terrifying. Amu started hitting Shi with the chair. "he would never fall for someone like you!" Shi started to cry. "Keep crying, no one will have the guts to save you! They can't save a crybaby like you! You stay away from Ikuto you hear?"

Amu picked Shi up with little force, and threw her against some desks. Shi groaned again, and Amu started throwing textbooks at her. "You need to grow a spine! I'm trying to teach you that! If you end up with Ikuto, he will do everything for you, because you're too much of a baby to do it on your own!" some kids looked away, because Shi was starting to bleed, a lot.

"Ikuto is too good for you! You call me a slut when you're trying to get him to be with you! I'm with Ikuto, and nothing can change that!" Amu grabbed Shi by the throat. "Do you hear me?" Shi didn't answer. "HEY!" Amu slapped her. "Do. You. Hear. Me?" Amu said again, and Shi nodded, and started to cry again. "Shut up." She didn't stop. "SHUT UP!"

Amu threw her against the wall, and Shi screamed. Amu started kicked her. "If you cry, I won't stop! YOU'LL BE IN PAIN NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS!"

Shi started to say something, and she stopped crying. "Onii-chan, look at me. You did everything for me. Please, watch over me!" She started to scream at Amu. "From this moment on, I won't cry! If you like seeing me be in pain, then do what you must! But, I will not cry!" Amu started kicking her again and again. Shi was bleeding from her mouth and side. Amu then got the chair. "Onii-chan, you see? I'm growing a spine. Whatever pain I go through, I won't cry." Amu got ready for another blow.

"I WON'T CRY!" Amu hit Shi with the chair again. There was silence. "He he he…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amu started laughing, hard. Shi was lying there, in a pool of blood, and everything around her was bloody red. "I DID IT! Anyone else want to try and take Ikuto from me?" Everyone backed away. Amu's eyes were wide, and she looked at the body in front of her. She started to walk out the door, but stopped. "If any of you tell, I will find you

And kill you." She walked out the door, hair following, with tints of red in it, the blood that was being splattered. She had blood on her hands and face, but that was it. She took one last look at the door, and smiled to herself.

Ikuto wasn't going to be taken from anyone. Not with Amu in the way.

**~To Ikuto~**

Ikuto looked at the classroom. The walls were splattered with blood, and there was a body laying there. Ikuto had blood on his face, but he didn't care. A girl was just murdered in front of him. AND by his own love.

What exactly is happening to Amu?

He ran to his car and drove home. He saw police cars, and drove even faster. The police were on their way.

~~~~AMUTO!~~~~~

"Amu, what were you thinking?"

"That girl was getting too close to you, so I did what any jealous girl would do!"

"Jealous girls kill other people?"

"I OVERREACTED!" Ikuto sighed, and turned on the TV. The news was on. _Konichiwa. We have news. In Seiyo Academy, there has been a murder in a classroom during school hours. The victim was Yugi Shi, and she was only eightteen. _The TV turned off, and Amu had the remote in her hands.

"Hey!" Ikuto complained.

"I don't want to see something that I did by accident." Amu said sadly, and walked up to her room. Ikuto looked down, and started to think. He had to make Amu smile again. The phone rang in the middle of his thoughts. He answered. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Is this the Hinamori residence?"

"Yes."

"Oh, this is Sanjou Yukari speaking. I need a word with Amu."

"Yes." Ikuto called up Amu. She walked down the stairs and to the phone. "Hai?"

"…"

"Gomen. Not now."

"…"

"Because I just can't."

"!"

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" She hung up. she slammed the phone into the machine, and walked back upstairs. Amu slammed the door to her room.

This was going to be a LONG night.

Somehow, Ikuto has to tame the lion.

**Amu murdered someone nya. Why? Why would she do that nya? You'll see in the next chapter if you R&R nya!**

**~Koneko-chan**


	20. Lilium

**Ugh, I feel like crap. I'm going to camp soon and my body decided **_**now **_**to get sick.  
I don't Shugo Chara!.**

**Lilium~ (Elfen Lied)**

**Ikuto's POV~**

As Amu started to walk upstairs, I had the most strangest feeling in my gut. I didn't know what, but I think that a weird thing is happening to Amu. It seems like something is eating her alive. But I can't place what it is. I want it to stop though. All this is too crazy.

The doorbell rang in the middle of my thoughts. I went to go answer it. The gang was there. "Do you know how long I was waiting for you to get here? Like, forever!" I snapped at them. Kukai came up to me, and slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Dude, the group doesn't know why their here."

"You never told them? You're in my school, Kukai! You baka," I told him. He shrugged, and I pulled his arm off me. "Guys, you're here because Amu did something really, really bad. She murdered a person in my school, during school hours. It was really creepy, and it didn't even seem like Amu was in that body.

"And just now, Yukari called, and asked for Amu. She got so frustrated that she slammed the phone into the machine so hard, I think a little harder and she would have cracked that thing in two. I'm really worried about this." I got that out of my system.

"I told you, it was a fluke. A pure accident."

We all looked up the steps, and there stood Amu, with a hint of anger in her eyes. She sighed, and slowly decended the steps. She smirked, and walked up to me. "Do you want to know excactly why I did that? I did it for one particular reason," She looked down. "I want the only person that can help me recover my memories to stay with me. To help. For some apparent reason I remember everyone else but Ikuto. I remember Yaya, Rima, Kukai-baka,"

"Yep, she remembers me."

"Nade, Nagi, and everything else. I want to make sure that Ikuto joins the group too. But, I doubt that that's gonna happen if Ikuto isn't with me," She looked up at me. Tears stinging in her eyes. "I want Ikuto to stay with me all the way! But no~ he might as well end up with another girl!"

The tears were gone, and now anger was setting in. "You don't care, do you? You don't care about my life? I loved you! I still do somewhere! You need to help me recover the rest of my memories. Maybe I really should just forget about you!" She turned around. "Maybe I should have just never met you."

"If you never met me-"

"My life would be normal for once! No murders, no accidents no memory loss and none of this!" She pounced on me. "BAKA! Baka. Baka, baka, baka. BAKA BAKA BAKA! Ikuto no baka! You really don't care about me, do you?" I lost the feeling in my chest. She thought that I didn't care about her. That stung. I pushed her off me.

"That was a really lousy thing to say, Amu. I always cared for you. Maybe you're right."

"Huh?"

"WHAT?" the group yelled.

"Maybe she should forget about me." I walked up the steps. "I'll go pack my things. I'll be out by tonight." She looked at me sadly.

"Ikuto, I never meant it that-"

"Save it." She gasped and looked down. I kept walking. "You asked for this Amu."

"I NEVER DID!" She yelled back at me. "You never listen to when I try to finish a sentence or two! I was gonna say that if I see you with another girl, then you're in for a beating."

"Okay, now I will definantly go pack my things." She knew that I was kidding.

"…baka neko," She whispered.

"I'll never leave you, Amu. Never in my life."

"You know, you could've told me that from the start and all this would never happen."

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME THAT!"

You never asked," she laughed. She was back. She couldn't remember me, but she was back. That's the part that everyone loves in a story. **(Hey, I'm the author. Ikuto:So why did you write that? Me: I have no clue.) **Wait, lemme rephrase that. That what everyone loves in life. **(Much better.)**

But, we still have to get Amu to remember me because then-

_I SAY YES zutto_

_Kimi no soba ni iru yo_

_Donna miria-_

„Moshi Moshi?"

„..."

„Yukari-san, I told you, no."

"…"

"Still, no."

"!"

"I SAID NO DAMMIT!" Amu hung up the phone. She seemed mad again. "Yukari-san is gonna die," she said.

"Ha ha, that's our Hinamori!" Kukai said.

"Amu, you're back to normal!" Utau cried.

"Amu…" Rima looked as if she was gonna cry.

"Fake tears." Nagi appeared behind her. They got into one of their contests.

"What was the call about?" Utau asked.

"Our next concert. I told her that I don't want any concerts in a while and Utau what are you doing?" She had the phone in her hands.

"Get some songs ready, we are doing another concert!"

"B-But Utau! I'm not in the condition to sing yet!"

"Girl this can be a one in a lifetime chance for you to remember Ikuto. So we are _doing this _no matter what you say or do."

"I'll murder you."

"Shut up and get some songs ready-Yukari-san? Yes, Amu wants to do another concert."

"…"

"Alrightie." She hung up the phone. "New concert, here we come!"

**Blah blah next concert next chapter R&R and I hope I get better!**

**~Koneko-chan **


	21. Ai Oboete Imasu ka?

**Do you remember the last time I updated? I don't. so new chapter and it's kinda funny.**

**Ι Ŋση′τ σωη ЅЂμφσ СЂα α‼**

**Ai Oboete Imasu ka?~**

**Ikuto's POV~**

Dinner came soon. I had to make it because everyone else was too lazy. Scoundrels.

Everybody sat down, Kukai being the first. Of course, because Kukai just loves food.

Amu sat down and started at her food from the start. After a while, she excused herself from the table and walked upstairs. Kukai had to make the first remark when she was out of ear-shot. "Man, she looked kinda pale. Do you think she's okay?"

I looked at him funny. "I'm sure she's fine. Amu is a strong girl. She's been through much more." I put another fork-full in my mouth. "I mean, really. Maybe she's just tired and wants to get some sleep."

"But still—"

"But still nothing." I ate a piece of pork.

The rest of dinner was quiet. Kukai finished first and waited for Utau because he wanted to walk her home. Everyone left shortly after that.

I put the dishes in the sink, planning to wash them later. I started walking up the steps to my room. I passed Amu's room and I heard footsteps that sounded like running.

I turned around and saw Amu running for the bathroom. And after that I heard a distinct sound like someone throwing up.

That's probably why Amu didn't eat anything.

I rushed back to the bathroom to find Amu crouched down over the toilet, puking her guts up. Not literilly. I went over and held her hair far away from her face. She jumped a little, but then threw up some more.

She finished and she sat up. She looked at me and said, "You really do miss me when I'm not around."

I chuckled and let her hair down. She went to the sink and washed up. We walked downstairs. I sweat-dropped when I got down there because everyone was back.

Seriously, does privacy mean anything these days?

Amu smiled and waved while I started to walk around. "Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Because we want to be sure that Amu's okay," Utau said.

Amu giggled but then covered her mouth. She started to back away from the group. Concern covered their faces. I ran behind her and quickly pulled her hair back. "It's okay," I whispered, and Amu crouched down and threw up again.

Everybody (excluding me) backed up. Kukai hid behind Utau (Coward) and Rima looked more concerned than anyone else.

Amu finished and a puddle or orange-brown was able to be seen. **(Ew, don't tell us. Ikuto: you wrote it! Me: don't start with meh!)** Everyone rushed to Amu and pushed me away. **(Don't you dare push Ikuto away! Ikuto:over-protective phsyco.) **they brang her back upstairs.

I followed them and help a little. Utau went downstairs with Rima to clean up the mess.

**NORMAL POV~**

**WITH UTAU~**

Utau and Rima started cleaning. "Hey, Rima, do you know that Amu's birthday is coming up?"

"Oh yeah, I wonder what Ikuto's gonna do." Rima smirked.

"Oh! Rima, that look tells me that you have an idea."

"Oh yeah," Rima replied. "So. What does Ikuto love most in the world?"

"Amu."

"And what does Ikuto want the most from Amu?"

"Sex."

"If you put one plus one together, what do you have?"

"Ikuto should have sex with Amu for her birthday!" Utau cried and slipped on water. She fell on her back. "I'm fine." Rima giggled.

"Perfect, now to tell Ikuto."

**STILL NORMAL POV~**

**TO IKUTO AND OTHERS~**

We finished helping and that was about the same time the girls finished cleaning. Everyone left, and Ikuto was left alone with a sick girl.

He sighed, and went to lay down on his bed. He closed his eyes, and began to think about the events that happened that day when he met Amu for the second time.

***FLASHBACK IN IKUTO'S POV* (please note that this is a different version than the one in a past chappie. There are more details and you can see how Ikuto really felt during the time periods.)**

_Things are different without Amu here. I mean, when you see that you life has changed dramatically, you just want to die._

_I really hope that I see Amu again, and so that we can resume our relationship. Let's just hope that she hasn't changed he mind about me._

_I walked to school, being late for like the millionth time. I saw a girl with the same color hair as Amu on that day, and I knew that fate let us see each other._

_As I stared, she looked like she was mouthing some words. I don't know what, but it brings back memories. All those times that Amu sang to me._

_I could muster a few words._

"Oboete imasu ka?...Oboete imasu ka?...I love you so."

_That was all I could here. But 'do you remember?' what was that all about. I keep wacthing her, and a wind blows. Her hair flows with the wind, and I wish that I never moved._

_**A FEW DAYS LATER**_

_I would still like to meet that girl. While Kukai talks to me about a CD, I stare at the girl. Kukai keeps blabbering, and I decide to walk toward the girl. Kukai runs up to me again, and holds the CD in my face. " 'Secret Princess' the CD? Really Kukai?" I ask the doofy kid in front of me._

"_Ugh, here, you have it. I really don't care. This CD isn't that important." He looks over my shoulder. I look at the girl. She's staring at us. Or _me. _Why?_

_Kukai laughs about something and looks where I'm looking. "Yo! Kukai!" the girl yells to him. He waves and runs to her. I keep wacthing them. They start to talk and elementary schoolers run up to the pinkette. They all started laughing, and soon the little kids-excluding Kukai-went their seprete ways. _

_Some guys walked up to them, and the girl made them walk away. Soon, Kukai and Pinky were chasing each other. Then Kukai noticed I was staring. He called me over._

_Nervous reck time, I thought, as I 'casually' walked toward the pair. Inside, I wanted to run as far away as I can. And that was when my life changed._

_When I met Hinamori Amu for the second time._

**ENDDDDDDDD~**

Ikuto sighed as he walked to the window, and looked towards Amu's balconey. There she was, standing with hair flowing in the wind.

Kami-sama, if I am meant to die here hold it off! He thought.

It was like god wanted that day to rewind itself. And it was starting.

Ikuto walked to her room and opened the door. She was singing that song again.

"_Aimo, aimo,  
"Nede llushe  
"Noina milia,  
"Endel protea,  
"Photow mih_."

This song was the lullaby that hit the charts on Amu's second CD. Now, this song is on every CD, telling people how she cares.

"_Koko wa attaka na, umi da yo."_

Ikuto was hypnotinzed. He walked up right behind her and put his arms around her waist. She stopped singing. "I knew you would do that." She remarked.

Ikuto chuckled. "I'm wondering what to get you for your birthday, that's coming up fast."

"If its birthday ideas you need, go to Utau and Rima. They have a list." Amu smiled.

"Very nice. Now, can you believe that our birthdays are so close?"

"Close?" Amu laughed. "September twenty-fourth and December first are not close at all, Ikuto-baka."

"Whats with the honorific?" Ikuto asked.

"Nothing. Now let me go because I want to take a shower." Amu got out of Ikuto's grasp. She walked to the bathroom door and leaned on it. "But, please, don't throw a party. I'm still getting over last years."

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Ikuto leaned on the door and felt pressure building up on the other side.

Amu was there too. She wanted to start a conversation. "I just wish that all that never happened."

"What?"

"All the drama. I mean, I tried to kill myself. Just because all the people that are close to me are being murdered. I used to think that I was the main target. But, now I'm being paranoid."

Amu could remember all this? I never knew. But maybe she wanted to tell me but never got to because of the stomach problem.

"I'm thinking that I _want _to die."

That was it, and I opened the door and hugged her. I couldn't stand hearing this from her at all. This was crazy.

"Amu, never say that! You would never want to die! You love me, and I know for one that you love the life you have! If you die, what will I do?"

She looked down. "You can live on without me," she whispered.

_Why does this seem familiar? Oh no, the event might repeat itself! _Ikuto thought. "Amu, don't start this again. Please. I'm done with hospitals."

Amu laughed and looked up. "See, you can always cheer me up, Ikuto!"

I sweat-dropped. Amu was fooling with me. "You CRAZY woman! You were just FOOLING with ME!"

"HA HA HA!"

~~~~~AMUTO!~~~~~~

Amu woke up to be cuddled into Ikuto and she got up as fast as she can. She looked back at Ikuto and he looked cute while he was sleeping. _STOP THINKING LIKE THAT AMU! _Amu started scratching her head like a carzy person.

Little did she know, Ikuto was awake and was enjoying this. After Amu finished messing up her hair, she looked back at Ikuto and sweat-dropped. "Are you enjoying this?"

"oh, yeah."

"…BAKA NEKO!"

"HA!" he laughed. "And do you remember that your concert is today?"

"SHIT!"

**I really liked this chapter.**

**κσηεκ -СЂαη**


	22. I Say Yes

**Have you people been on my profile? There is a contest waiting there for you! And don't bug me because I ate a big pizza all by myself and I'm extremly tired. Okay? Good.**

**I don't own shugo chara and I am extremly lazy so yeah.**

**I say yes~**

**Amu's POV(First time in a while)~**

What the fuck. The concert was today and I totally forgot about it!

Utau is gonna kill me, and I gotta get ready fast.

I put on some clothes and dragged Ikuto with me to the concert hall. Everyone was there. "Yo, minna. Sorry that I'm late."

They all shrugged and I told them what songs we were gonna do.

"People are piling up like ants! I think that it's going to be a full house." Rima remarked.

_Not the first time, _I thought. We all got ready because the concert was about to start. "Okay. Ikuto. A few things," I started. "Keep your dang mouth shut, you can stay here to wacth the show, and just because I'm wearing this, doesn't mean that you get to hit me after the show in a closet, got it?"

"Uh.."

"GOT IT?"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

"And Now, for the first time since her accident, Amulet and Secrets!" The anouncer shouted into the microphone and we all ran out.

"Hey, everyone!" I yelled. "I'm back, and welcome to the welcoming concert for me, and I hope you enjoy, and please…thanks for COMING!"

I went backstage and grabbed my guitar. Yes, I play guitar. "This is a song dedicated to my boy. Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I winked at the audience. "Koi."

The music started and I started on my guitar.

(MY BOY by Buono!)

_**Amu-**__Kimi no nayami kizukazu sou warukatta kamo...  
zenbu uchiakenakute mochiron ii kara ne  
Kurai kao wo shitetara kurai koto wo yobu  
Omoi kimochi no mama iru no mottainai yo  
Ride On!_

Sou janakute kou nan da to  
iitakute mo ienai kimi wo ne  
shitteru  
Itsuka kitto gururi kawaru  
toki ga kuru yo ima ga sono toki!

Umarete kite "omedetou" nante iwaretai janai?  
Kyou no kaze ni fukaretara kimochi ii yo ne  
Ikasareteru manma ni ugoiteru tte kanji mo  
kimi no suki ni kaerareru yo It's so nice!  
_"Subete wa kimi no tame ni aru tte"  
koto nara dou nano?  
MY BOY!_

Uwasa kitari shitari sou saretari shite  
Nayami bukaki seishun sugoi shiteru wake desu  
Motteru mottenai sou sare ga mondai kana  
Aitsu sugou de nandatte iwaretai no  
Come on!

Sugou de ni wa sugou de no  
Kodoku ga aru kimi yuku michi de wa  
Nai deshou  
Te tsunagitai hito ga dokoka  
Matteiru yo hora ne sugu soko!

Umarete kite "omedetou" sore de jubun deshou?  
Kyou no kaze wa kyou shika fuitenai kara  
Dejitara na yo na naka dakara ukkari shichau  
Honto no jibun suutari wasurechattari  
"Subete wa kimi no tame ni aru tte"  
koto nara dou suru?  
MY BOY!

Umarete kite "omedetou" nante iwaretai janai?  
Kyou no kaze ni fukaretara kimochi ii yo ne  
Ikasareteru manma ni ugoiteru tte kanji mo  
kimi no suki ni kaerareru yo It's so nice!  
"Subete wa kimi no tame ni aru tte"  
koto nara dou nano?  
_MY BOY! __**(Yeah, Amu sang the whole song, that's how I wanted it, gotta problem with that?)**_

Oh, god that felt good, and the guitar slowly died down. I felt proud, and I looked at the girls and they came out. A worker came out and took my guitar away.

"Thanks! This is a fun loving song, one that demenstartes Baby's personality! Baby's up with Minna no Tamago!" I yelled out, and Yaya was up front with Rima.

(Minna no Tamago by Shugo chara egg!)

_**All-**__Pyon pyon Fumu fumu Yeah Yeah  
Howa howa Kira kira Yeah Yeah  
Tamago wa nani iro? Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_**Yaya-**__Ijiwaru na koto itte mo  
__**Rima-**__daisuki datte shitteru  
__**Amu-**__Kenka wa shocchuu dakedo  
__**Utau-**__itsudemo soba ni iru kara_

_**Yaya & Rima-**__Shinjite kuretara nan demo dekichau  
Sou dakara haato wo anrokku shite_

_**All-**__Naritai koto tsutaetai koto  
Daiji na koto hontou no koto  
Jibun no koto kizukanai koto  
Fushigi na koto shiawase na koto  
Zenbu tamago no naka ni aru yo_

_**All-**__Kuru kuru Bon bon Yeah Yeah  
Puku puku tsun tsun Yeah Yeah  
Himitsu no tamago wa Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_**Yaya-**__Mieru hito ni wa mieru shi  
__**Rima-**__mienai hito wa mienai  
__**Amu-**__Demo ne kokoro no naka ni wa  
__**Utau-**__minna tamago wo motteru_

_**Yaya & Rima-**__Waratte misete yo Ouen shichau yo  
Ichiban no mikata nan dakara_

_**All-**__Genki na toko tsuyogari na toko  
Yasashii toko namaiki na toko  
Makenai toko yume miteru toko  
Sunao na toko waratteru toko  
Zenbu tamago no moto ni naru yo_

_**All-**__Naritai koto tsutaetai koto  
Daiji na koto hontou no koto  
Jibun no koto kizukanai koto  
Fushigi na koto shiawase na koto  
Zenbu tamago no naka ni aru yo_

_**All-**__Pyon pyon Fumu fumu Yeah Yeah  
Howa howa Kira kira Yeah Yeah  
Tamago wa nani iro? Yeah Yeah Yeah_

I finished up with evryone else, and we all smiled. Utau held the microphone to her lips. "Thank you! Now, a song with the help of my boy, Soccer Boy, get out here!"

Kukai ran up here, and he looked happy.

_**Utau-**__nidaime shuumei__hayamizuki  
bandzuke umeru ha sendai bakari  
kokora de hitohana sakasemashou to  
nariagarimasu gekokujou  
__  
__**Kukai-**__ichiban yari__ore ga itadaki  
kirikomi-taichou Kagamine Len da  
renda F5  
hen na netsuzo no sei de NICO de no ore no atsukai ha SHOTA  
chotto mate GORA  
ore ha otoko da  
nameta mane sutto hikuzo ROADROLLER de  
chotto IMAGE chigaun de nai  
himetaru chikara ha jitsu ha katsute nai hodo ni  
bisei kike  
KEY takaku shite  
hidee katsuzetsu ha mushi shite_

_**Kukai-**__uta wo kure!  
__sendai ni tachiuchi dekiru chikara wo  
uta wo kure!  
soitsu buki ni ore ha nariagaru ze  
__  
__**Both-**__sora ikuzo!__gekokujou!  
koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka  
sora ikuzo!__gekokujou!  
koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka  
sora ikuzo!__gekokujou!  
koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka  
sora ikuzo! gekokujou!  
koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka  
__  
__**Utau-**__ikka soude de tanka kitta  
choi KOME areta kedo ma ikka  
RIN ga minna ni o-wabi chanto  
RINGA HATTO de ogoru chanpon  
konna DERE kata nara MIKU-nee yori  
atashi no hou ga kawaiiku nee?  
demo kawaii dake ja nani mo kawaranai kara  
koko ha aete TSUN zenkai_

_**Utau-**__ii ka__kiki na__zayuu no mei ha  
muron__[__**Both-**__ok, midori ha, teki da.]  
__**Utau-**__jidai ninau kono atsui mune ni ha  
kikai ni nai tamashii ga yadoru_

_**Utau-**__kagamine ikka no __**Both-**__mihata no moto  
__**Kukai-**__tsudou eshi gakushi ga __**Both-**__furikazasu honoo  
__**Kukai-**__ikkitousen no tora wo hittou ni  
rinki ouhen ni tsukami ni iku shouri_

_**Utau-**__uta wo kureru  
gakushi-tachi ni ha yume kanau koe wo  
futari egaku  
eshi-tachi ni ha egao wo sasageru ze_

_**Both-**__sakusha GJ!__gekokujou!  
koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka  
sakusha GJ!__gekokujou!  
koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka  
sakusha GJ!__gekokujou!  
koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka  
sakusha GJ!__gekokujou!  
koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka_

_**Both-**__sora ikuzo!__gekokujou!  
koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka  
(__**Utau-**__nidaime shuumei__hayamizuki)  
__**Both-**__sora ikuzo!__gekokujou!  
koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka  
(__**Utau-**__bandzuke umeru ha sendai bakari)  
__**Both-**__sora ikuzo!__gekokujou!  
koko ni tsudoe warera kagamine ikka  
(__**Utau-**__kokora de hitohana sakasemashou to)  
__**Both-**__sora ikuzo!__gekokujou!  
koko ni tsudoe warera kaga-  
(__**Utau-**__nariagarimasu gekoku-)  
__**Both-**__tsudoe warera kaga-  
(__**Utau-**__gekoku-)  
__**Both-**__tsudoe warera kagamine ikka  
(__**Utau-**__gekokujou)_

I smiled at them from backstage. They finished, and now it was time for the next song. Rima went up there. "Thank you. And now, Amulet with, Seikan Hikou." I walked out, and waited for music.

(Seikan Hikou by Ranka Lee from Macross Frontier. Type in on youtube and that's the dance you will see.)

_**Amu-**__Suimen ga yuragu_

_Kaze no wa ga hirogaru_

_Fure atta yubisaki no_

_Aoi denryuu_

_Mitsumeau dake de_

_Kodoku na kasokudo ga_

_Isshun ni kudakechiru_

_Anata ga suki yo_

_Toumei na shinju no you ni_

_Chuu no uku namida_

_Higeki datte kamawanai_

_Anata to ikitai_

_(KIRA!)_

_Ryuusei ni matagatte_

_Anata ni kyuukouka ah ah_

_Noukon no hoshizora ni_

_Watashitachi hanabi mitai_

_Kokoro ga hikari no ya wo hanatsu_

_Kaiwa nado nashi ni_

_Uchigawa ni mogutte_

_Kangae ga yomitoeru_

_Fushigi na yoru_

_Anata no na Jumon mitai ni_

_Mugen no RIPIITO_

_Nikurashikute te no kou ni_

_Tsume wo tatete miru_

_(KIRA!)_

_Karada goto sukitoori_

_He no you ni tadayou uh uh_

_Keshitsubu no inochi demo_

_Watashitachi matataiteru_

_Tamashii ni ginga Nadareteku_

_Ryuusei ni matagatte_

_Anata ni kyuujoushou ah ah_

_Aoukon no hoshizora ni_

_Watashitachi hanabi mitai_

_Kokoro ga hikari no ya wo hanatsu_

_Keshitsubu no inochi demo_

_Watashitachi matataiteru_

_Tamashii ni ginga Nadareteku_

_Tamashii ni ginga Nadareteku_

I finished and was breathing heavily, and everyone was standing and clapping. Things got quieter, when everyone came out, because it was that time.

"Minna, thank you for coming, and I hope you enjoyed this. The concert has come to an end, so we will now sing the final song."

I gave a quick nod to show that we were starting.

(Aimo by Ranka Lee from Macross Frontier)

_aimo aimo_

_nederu rushe_

_noina miria_

_enderu purodea_

_fotomi_

_koko wa attaka na umi dayo_

_rurei rureia_

_sora wo mau hibari wa namida _

_rurei rureia_

_omae wa yasashi midori no ko_

_aimo aimo_

_nederu rushe_

_noina miria_

_enderu purodea_

_fotomi_

_koko wa attaka na umi dayo _

_mune no oku ni nemuru ookina ookina itsukushimi wa_

_tsunagu te no hira no ondo de shizuka ni me wo samasu yo_

_koko wa attaka na umi dayo_

_aimo aimo nederu rushe_

_mukashi minna hitotsu datta sekai_

_oide attaka na sora dayo_

The music came to an end, and eeryone in the hall cheered. I walked up to Utau. "Utau, you were right."

"Hm?"

"I can remember Ikuto. Everything about him."

She smiled a big smile. "Yahoo!"

~~~~~~~~~~AMUTO!~~~~~~~

The concert was a success, and we raised over one thousand dollars in fan money. Yes, that's what we call it. Utau and Rima went up to Ikuto afterwards, and they made him smirk.

He has a birthday present in store for me.

I decided to start singing a sad song, one to get the perverts attention.

_mukou ha donna  
tokoro nan darou ne?  
buji ni tsuitara  
tayori demo hoshii yo_

tobira wo hiraite  
kanata he to mukau anata he  
kono utagoe to inori ga  
todokeba ii naa

kumo hitotsu nai you na  
nukeru hodo seiten no kyou wa  
kanashii kurai ni  
owakare biyori de

arifureta jinsei wo  
akaku iro tsukeru you na  
taoyaka na koi deshita  
taoyaka na koi deshita

sayonara

mata itsu no hi ni ka  
deaeru to shinjiraretara  
kore kara no hibi mo  
kawarazu yari sugoseru ne

tobira ga shimareba  
kono mama hanarebanare da  
anata no kemuri ha  
kumo to nari ame ni naru yo

arifureta jinsei wo  
akaku iro tsukeru you na  
taoyaka na koi deshita  
taoyaka na koi deshita

sayonara

"Are you leaving?"

"What the fuck!" I screamed, Ikuto wasin front of me and very close. I will never sing with my eyes closed again.

"NO. I tried to get your attention, and it looks like it worked, because I have good news."

"So you're not leaving?"

"Ugh! I remember you, my perverted blue haired neko boyfriend!"

"Oh."

Tick tock.

Twitch twicth.

How long was it going to take Ikuto to notice what I just said? Then out of the blue he hugged me, almost breaking my bones.

"Hontouni ureshii. Hontouni ureshii.(I'm so glad)"

I thought for a second that Ikuto was crying. I couldn't see, but I just hugged the big cat back as well. This guy had a huge heart, didn't he?

…Don't answer that.

~~~~~~~~~~~AMUTO!~~~~~~

A man ran up to all of us after our "moment" as Kukai calls it. "Amulet! I have a great deal for you."

"Deal?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"I want you and your friends to star in a movie.

"EHH! A MOVIE!" Said everyone.

"Guys. Relax. It's only…A MOVIE!" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, you play the main character Mia, caught up between a love war. She has to either pick Mako, or Suro. She in the end picks Mako, who will be Ikuto, but Suro wants his revenge and tries to take Mia back. Suro will do anything to stop Mako from keeping his love." He read from a paper.

"Woah, woah, woah, a couple things. One, I don't even know your name, two, how much will it cost, and three, I would expect you to memorize the plot, not read it to me from a paper." I said.

"…Gomen, but what do you say, Amulet?"

"The names Amu and we have a deal."

"YAHOO!"

~~~~~~AMUTO!~~~~~~

Ikuto walked up to me while I was standing on my balconey that night. "Why did you partake in that movie, Amu?"

"I don't now. Maybe it was the plot that got to me. Romance Dramas really get to me, and I can't do anything to stop them. And," I looked at Ikuto. "You are going to be in the movie too, as the man I chose to fall in love with."

"What is Suro tries to 'kill' me?"

I looked at him again and thought about it. "Why would that happen?"

"That's what a drama is all about Amu! Some people die! What, would accually like to see me covered in fake blood lying on the ground?"

"Like my friends?" I asked quietly.

"What?"

"You are overreacting to this, I mean, really, I have never seen anyone who says no to this!" I yelled at him.

"Whats going on? It's three in the morning." Said a voice.

"Huh?"

**This thing took seventeen goddamn pages to do. Lots of highlighting and changing font and whatnot, so if you don't like it, I'll shove the two thousand two-hundred something words, and shove it up your ass, okay? We clear? Good. Now, how do you like it? Was it good? Do you like the movie part? R&R. Eightteen pages now and two thousand three hundred Fifty-four words.**


	23. Saihaite VI

**Koneko: Oh, no, a Saihaite chapter!  
Neko: Whats gonna happen?  
And please read the character profile we made for you all.**

**Both: WE DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**Saihaite VI~**

**Amu's POV~**

"What's going on? It's like, three in the morning." Said a voice.

"Huh?" me and Ikuto turn around to see nothing.

"Can you people please go back to bed?" I looked everywhere and I spot it. A little thing, one that floats.

"Wait, my Shugo Charas left when I was fourteen, and now this? Who's are you?" I asked the chara.

**(Koneko's notes: yes, there are charas. No, there are no x-eggs. The charas have a special meaning to the story.)**

"My name is Amuto **(Couldn't resist) **and I am both of yours, Hinamori Amu-chan and Tsukiyomi Ikuto-kun. I am a chara that will help you with all the things you need."

"How do we know that you really are both of ours?" Ikuto asked.

"Look at my egg." I looked at his egg and I couldn't believe my eyes. The egg had my design and in the middle, where the diamonds or hearts usually were, were cats.

"And chara change!" when he said those words I felt something pop on my head, I felt them.

"N-Neko mimi? **(Cat ears) **Why do I them on my head?" I looked over at Ikuto and he had them too, in blue. And he had a tail, so that means…

I looked behind me and I froze. A blue tail was able to be seen, and I moved it around. I admit, it was kinda creepy at first, but then you get used to the idea. The ears and tail soon vanished, and I looked at Amuto.

He yawned, and mumbled, "oyasumi" before going back to his egg. I yawned, and decided to go to sleep. I hopped into the bed, and didn't bother to put the covers over me. I felt a warmth go over me. I smiled and snuggled closer to it.

**~THE NEXT MORNING~**

I woke up to warmth and a very nice smell. I knew what it was without looking, and deciding on the way it was breathing, _it _was awake. By it, I mean Ikuto.

I looked up at him and he was staring at me. I then remembered. "Ikuto, we have to get to the studio. We have to start getting the movie ready."

**~AT THE STUDIO~**

We arrived at the studio on time and I greeted the director. He was a nice calm man, but when you do something wrong, he gets mad.

We got started on the movie. I went and took my place as Mia. Ikuto took his place as Mako, and Kukai took the place of Suro. Utau is Mia's best friend Annie, and Rima plays her sister, Anna.

The first part of the movie was fun. Sure, we messed up a lot, but I asked the director to see if we could put the bloopers on during the credits. He agreed, and we started again.

"You see, I love both of you. And for some reason I messed up the lines." I said while laughing. We decided to skip to the chase scene.

In this scene, Mako and Suro are running to try and see who could get to Mia. Me and Utau stood by the side lines. We started making cool actiony music while they we running. They stopped to catch a breath but soon started laughing. The director even joined in.

In one point Mako and Suro start fighting, and when that started, I yelled, "MORTAL COMBAT!" and Utau, Rima, Yaya and I started singing the mortal combat song. We all laughed in the end, we were having a really good time.

"Okay, we decided that you can't take this seriously. We decided to make this movie and anime movie." We all nodded. "So we will get into booths and start recording right now."

At first, they had me record one of my songs for the opening and one for the ending. They then had me record songs for some of the scenes of the movie.

The director showed us the characters profile and I smiled. My character, Mia had short dark blond hair, and bright green eyes. Ikuto's character, Mako, had black hair and orange eyes.

Kukai's character, Suro had dark green hair and light blue eyes. Rima and Utau's characters looked exactly the same, with reddish hair and dark blue eyes.

We started the recording. It was Kukai's turn, and he didn't know when we start recording. "You see that little bar on the wall? That means we're recording." I told him.

"We're recording?"

"Yes, we are recording."

"FUCK YOU!" we all started laughing.

After a while we got the hang of it. My phone started buzzing indicating that someone was calling me. "And I just can't chose—" **(Do you know how when you keep you're phone next to something like a computer and it rings than the computer starts buzzing? Imagine that happeing)**

"What's with the buzzing? I hear buzzing!" I take out my phone and the buzzing gets louder. I look at the caller ID and sweatdrop. I answered.

"Yaya, how many times do I have to tell you, when I'm in the middle of something don't annoy me!" I hung up on her.

**~AFTER THE FAILED ATTEPMT TO RECORD EVERYTHING~**

The director came in and said that he had important info to tell us. "We plan to finish everything on Sept. 24th, and let the movie hit theaters on Dec. 1st."

"Umm, can I guess why?" I asked.

"huh?"

"You didn't possibly know that September 24th and December 1st are me and Ikuto's birthdays. Did you?" I asked.

"Haha, no."

I shook my head and went to the snack table. I took a cookie and put it in my mouth.

After I finished I asked the director if I could take a walk around the block. He agreed, and I told everyone that I would be back soon. I put my hat and shades on and walked into the moonlight.

While I was walking I saw an alley and I heard noises coming from it. "Amu-chan?"

"A-Amuto! Don't scare me like that! I think that there's someone in the alley. Someone, or something." I said as I quietly walked into the alley.

I saw a man, a blonde boy accually, and his hands were red. At his feet I saw something laying limp and I gasped loudly, perphaps too loud.

The boy turned to me, and I saw that he had ruby red eyes. But I ignored that. I just helplessly started at the body that lay in front of him.

"A-Ai. Ai, can you hear me?"

"What are you, his sister?" I glared at the blonde. "He's not going to respond you know, he has a gash going through his side. He's dead lady, get out before I blame it on you!"

"Why did you do this? What posessed you to do this?" I yelled at him and he just smiled.

"I really can't tell you," he grabbed my arm. "Amulet, you really need a better disguise." My eyes widened. I wouldn't let my guard down though.

"All these killings have to do with you, Amu." Great, a weird blondey that knows I'm Amulet and knows my name is Amu. "They really do revolve around you.

"When my boss found out that you were in the hospital due to you putting a hole in your head she almost died of happiness. My boss thought that she would be rid of you.

"But, no, you just have to survive and make her pissed. All of your friends are dying and you don't have a care in the world. I swear, I thought for sure that Amulet would care more about it. Four of your closest friends are dead, and there are plenty more left."

"But this is absurd! Who is making you do this?"

"I know only this. She has pink eyes and dark blue hair. Her last name is Tsuku."

"Ts-tsuku? You address her by saying Tsuku –sama?"

"Yes."

"Tsuku is your boss!" I said as I ran back to the studio at full speed, not caring if that little prince was chasing me.

**~BACK AT THE STUDIO~**

I really hadn't noticed that it was raining. But when I walked through that door everyone ran to me and hugged me. They wondered where I was and why I took so long to get back.

They must've thought that I saw something like a ghost because they said my face was all white. "No, I was in an alley and I saw a princley boy. And at his feet…" that's when I couldn't take it anymore.

I broke down.

"I saw Ai! Ai was dead and I finally met the murderer after all this time! We had a chat and I swear, I just wanted to kill him myself! He knows my name! and he knows I'm Amulet!

"He murders all my friends for his boss! He said that when she found out that I put that hole in my head, she almost died of happiness! And when she found out that I survived, she got really pissed!" I started screaming everything at this point.

"He said that all the killings did revolve around me, and he has plenty more to go! I asked him what he calls his boss and he said that she has pink eyes and dark blue hair! Her last name was Tsuku and I finally found out who is after me and why!"

Utau bent down and stared straight into my eyes. "Amu, who is it?"

"Utau, you know her! Utau, my rival from elementary and middle school! The girl who bullied me everyday and apologized!"

Utau had shock written across her face.

"The girl who envied me because of my voice and my popularity! The girl that wanted me gone!"

Utau herself started to cry, and everyone started to get worried.

"Tsuku wants me dead because I got the job that she always wanted! She is killing everyone close to me so that I could be her final target!

"The boss is TSUKU KONEKO!"

**~ELSEWHERE IN NORMAL POV~**

The boss smiled at the blonde, but then her smile faded. "You met up with Amulet?"

"Yes, she seemed to know who you were when I talked to her."

"Of course, me and her were always fighting. I was jealous of her. She had the better voice, and was higher on the popularity list than me." Koneko opened her eyes and sighed.

"This job has to go faster. You have to find the victims faster than before, Hotori!"

"Yes ma'am."

**Neko: My god, Koneko, you are the villin?  
Koneko: Yes, my dear Neko, I am.**

**Character Profile**

**Tsuku Koneko:**

**Tsuku Koneko ****(Author of story)**** is a 15 year old female with a whole lot of problems. ****(NOT NICE, NEKO.) ****She had carnation pink eyes, and long dark blue hair. She is the hyper type, and loves to get in trouble. Her attitude may seem childish, but she accually can be considerate when she needs to be. When something bad happens, she goes to Neko's closet and makes a mushroom forest. ****(Neko: -_- I still hate you for that.)**** She is part cat and vampire.**

**That's our character profile if you have any questions, please PM or review the story.**

**Koneko-chan & Neko**

**:3 ;3**


	24. Bird of Paradise

**OMG I have a looooot of people coming in today. Please feel free to r and r and if you want to be a part of the story than please tell me!**

**ME AND NEKO DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**Bird of Paradise~**

**Ikuto's POV~**

I saw the pain on Amu's face. Utau ran with her to the bathroom, most likely to wash their faces 0ff. amu came out first and hugged me, so I hugged her back. She didn't let go, she just kept her arms around my waist and stood by my side.

I saw a girl enter the sudio. She had black hair with pink streaks. She ran to Amu, and she stopped to take a breath. "H-Hello. My name is Kaneko Kawaii and I would like to join your group." **(Give a big thanks to KawaiiAngelCookie for agreeing to be in the story! –claps-)**

Amu looked amused and cocked her head to the side. "Okay, do you play an instrument?"

"Yes, I play guitar."

"Play something."

"Ok." She took her guitar out of it's case. She put the strap over her head and postioned her herself. She started playing.

I had to admit, this girl was pretty good. She had the momentum perfectly. **(BTW she is playing the guitar part from Lotta Love by Buono!.)**

She ended the guitar solo and looked at Amu. She nodded and said, "Do you have any idea of what your name will be?"

"Yes, I have decided that it will be Angel."

Amu smiled but still didn't let go of me. "You are now officially Angel of Secrets!"

She finally got off me though I did feel a little unhappy. "YO! Minna! Come here!" The group came up to Amu and she started, "I would like you all to meet Kaneko Kawaii, and she is a new member of the group."

**NORMAL POV~**

"Kawaii, this is Souma Kukai, or Soccer Boy. He plays the drums and is kinda stupid, so I call him Kukai-baka." Amu told her.

"We will be good friends." Kukai said.

"Same." Kawaii replied.

"This is Hoshina Utau, or Butterfly. She plays the keyboard and loves ramen. She is with Kukai at the moment."

"Aww, you really _are _KAWAII!" Utau cried and hugged her.

"Gee, thanks…can't breathe."

"This is Fujisaki Nadeshiko, or Dancer. She is the younger twin of that dude. She is a backup singer. She loves to dance and is really nice."

"Nice to meet you." Nade said as she bowed.

"Same to you."

"This is Fujisaki Nagihiko, or Shooter. He loves basketball, and is the older twin of Nade and he also plays guitar."

"Hello." Nagi said as he stuck out his hand.

"Hi."

"This is Mashiro Rima, or plays the bass. She is really serious about comedy, so don't get on her nerves."

"Hi…" Rima said without emotion.

"H-Hi."

"This is Yuiki Yaya, or Baby. Yaya is another backup singer. She's the baby of our group, and she just loves candy."

"Kawaii-chan, we are going to be such good friends!"

"Okay."

"This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, my boyfriend. He isn't in the band, but he still is with me all the time…stalker."

"Hello, _Kawaii." _He said as he kissed her hand. _Don't get jealous, Amu. This is not the time to get jealous! _Amu thought but jealousy raged in.

"Hello, Ikuto." Kawaii said. Amu snapped.

"And I'm Hinamori Amu, or Amulet. I am the lead singer, play guitar, and I HATE it when my boyfriend KISSES another person…" Amu stared at Ikuto.

"Amu, I hope we could be really good friends."

"Mmhh." Was all she said.

**~AT HOME~**

Ikuto paced around his room. He was pretty lucky that Kawaii was joining the band because if she was a stranger, no more Kawaii.

**Ikuto's POV~**

My cell started ringing and I went to answer it.

Utau.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Ikuto, how is Amu?"_

"She's fine, she's in the bath."

"_Be careful, when she's upset she tends to usually take very long baths. I remember this one time, she got dumped and she took a pillow and a book into the bathroom snd stayed in there for about two hours."_

"Ouch, I'll make sure that I cut that down."

"_Thanks. And Ikuto?"_

"Hm?"

"_You do know that Amu loves you, right?" _She said and she hung up on me. I smiled.

Utau was really happy when she found out that me and Amu were back together. She was very close to Amu, they had been friends since third grade. Utau was on vacation most of the time when me and Amu hung out back then.

I knocked on the bathroom door, noticing that thirty minutes had passed by. "Amu, you okay in there?" I said as I opened the door.

There was a transparent door blocking the bathtub **(Like in The episode when Ikuto takes a shower in Amu's house:D) **and I felt like I should just bust that thing down on my own. BUT no, Ikuto, don't do it.

"Amu, you okay?"

"I'm fine, now get out."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna get out too. GET your ASS out!" she yelled and I did what I was told. I stood waiting by the door, accually leaning on it, and when it opened, I fell on my back into the bathroom. Amu just stared at me.

"Pink, white. Pink, white, pink, white, pink…" I started saying.

Amu looked at me funny and she gasped. She lightly kicked me and stepped over me, not letting me look at the pink and white stripes of her panties anymore.**(-giggle giggle-)** She sat on the bed and just stared at me. I stared back.

…soon it became a glaring contest.

Soon we both gave up, and Amu threw herself on the bed, sighing, and put a pillow over her face. All I saw was her hair, and for some reason I never noticed that I was still on the floor.

I slowly got up and walked to the bed. I sat down, and tried to get the pillow away from Amu's face. She resisted, so not like Amu. But, I had to face the fact. When she let her guard down, I ripped the pillow away from her.

"Suya-chan! **(Give a big thanks to my pillow Suya-chan for agreeing to be in the story! –claps-) **Give her back!"

I stuck out my tounge playfully. "You still name your pillows…" I trailed off when I looked at Amu's face. The only reason she had the pillow over her face was…

I looked at the pillow and it too, was wet.

Amu was crying into the pillow. "Can I have Suya-chan back now?" Amu asked, and I lied down next to her and gave her the pillow. She put her head on my chest and held the pillow to her chest.

"Pink, white, pink, whi—"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!"

"…"

**~LATER~**

**NORMAL POV~**

Soon they were both asleep. There was a plan for the next day so Amu had to wake up early. She set Ikuto's alarm for eight and went to sleep.

The next day Secrets was planning to walk in on Tsuku Koneko and ask her some questions. This was very important because then they will know what they are up against. The group never really thought about asking Amu did they?

**~NEXT MORNING~**

Ikuto had woken up first, and looked over at Amu. All he saw was a back and some legs. Amu was dangling off the side of the bed, alarm clock right next to her head. **(Fuck, that ryhmed~ Bed, head)**

Ikuto looked at the time and cursed to himself. It was his alarm after all. Why was he worried.

The time was seven fifty-nine and counting.

One can only tell what kind of mood Amu will be in.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Amu lost her balance and fell flat on her face. "Ofaa ofaa, um uff! Fut UF!" **(Translation: Okay okay, I'm up! Shut UP!)**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- _ Amu smashed the snooze button, almost breaking the beeping devil. She got up slowly and looked at Ikuto. "My face hurts, bastard."

Ikuto couldn't help but laugh. **(If you don't get it, lemme explain. It was Ikuto's alarm clock so Amu is blaming Ikuto for the noise and the fact that she fell on her face)**

She got up and walked to the dresser. Ikuto walked up behind her and picked up a pair of panties. "I think that you should wear a dark blue color today, because if this goes good, I will give you a treat."

"YOU are SO NOT FUNNY." She said as she picked up some red panties, a red bra, a black shirt and dark blue skinny jeans **(At least she wore something dark blue) **a pair of converse and a traditional black 'x' clip for her hair. She took all that and walked into the bathroom. Ikuto stared after her and dropped the panties. Thet landed back into their original spot.

Ikuto sighed as he walked to his room and started to change. By surprise he maent that they would all go to the beach together. **(Jeez, Amu let a guy finish his sentence) **He got everything ready and woke up Amuto. He lazily got out of his egg and rubbed his eyes. "Ohayo, Ikuto-kun." He said as Ikuto picked up his egg.

Amu came out of the bathroom and walked to Ikuto. They two walked downstairs with Amuto and sat down for breakfest. Before either of them could take a bite they heard rythmitic pounding on the front door, followed by Utau bardging through, with Kukai next to her. "LOOK!" Utau cried as she held up an egg.

"Tamago? What are you guys doing here?" Amu asked again as she yawned.

"Come on out," Utau cooed to the egg. Soon enough it opened slightly and little purple eyes were able to be seen. The whole chara popped out and we saw.

The chara half represented Iru, Utau's once devil chara, and Daichi, Kukai's chara. "My name is Kutau and I am the combonation of Kukai-kun's and Utau-chan's personalities."

The only thing different _was _the personality. "And Rima and Nagi got one too! It's name is Rimahiko and it's like Kusu-kusu and Rythem! SOOOOOO COOOOOOL!" Utau cried out.

Amu and Ikuto sweatdropped, while Amuto talked with Kutau. Soon it was time to leave, and Amu prepared the bus. They took one of their many buses there, the plain white one. It was pretty big, but it wasn't a giant. Everyone got in, including Yaya and Nade, and they all sat in a circle.

**(for now there will be mindless babble so if you want to get into the actiony part please move ahead yada yada yada)**

Utau "Magically" got a hold of a beer bottle, and held it up with one hand. "Let's play truth or dare."

Everyone gulped, thinking _Utau is crazy, RUN! _Utau gave the bottle to Amu and said, "Leader starts."

Amu gladly took the bottle and spun. It went around and around until it landed on…

_Kukai._

Amu smirked, and thought of something fast for dare. "Truth or dare?"

"DARE."

"I dare you to go to the couch over there and make out with Utau for three minutes, considering you guys are a couple since you have Kutau." They gulped and went to the couch. They listned to the boss, and started making out. At first they were nervous, but then the nervousness went away.

"TIMES UP." Amu said to them as they came back down and everyone noticed their bruised lips. Kukai took the bottle and spun. Around and around it went until…

_Nagihiko._

Kukai thought for a second and said, "Truth or dare?"

"truth."

"Is it true that you have already had sex with Rima!"

"Huh?" Nagi blushed hard. "U-Um, y-yes." he said, barely audioble. He took the bottle and spun.

Nadeshiko.

"Truth or dare Sis?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to the fridge and drink a whole bottle of beer." Nade gulped by slowly got up. She got the bottle and drank it. She came back to the group and hiccuped. She sat down on Nagi's lap as he tried to control his sister. She somehow managed to spin the bottle, and it landed on Utau.

"I –hic- dare you to sit on Kukai's lap –hic-" she slurred. Utau did it with no problem and spun. Around and around it went…

_Amu._

Utau smirked as she thought of the perfect thing. She knew that Amu would pick dare. "Truth or dare, Amu dear?"

"D-dare."

She smirked even wider if that was possible. "I dare you to go to the other room with Ikuto and have a quickie."

"Impossible. We didn't even have it yet." Ikuto said. Utau's smirk disappeared and she got mad. "FUCK YOU AMU AND IKUTO!"

"I dare you to let Ikuto hug you from behind through the whole game." Ikuto went behind Amu and hugged her, and she cuddled into his chest even more.

"_Amu _your cat ears are out." Ikuto whispered into her ear. Amu admitted it, she like having Ikuto hug her.

So the game went on the whole ride there.

**(Ok, the mindless crap is over)**

They had arrived at the place at about twelve. They bardged in and went to the top floor. "Tsuku Koneko!" Amu shouted, as she ran through the door. She looked up in confusion and then looked down, as well did everyone else and they screamed. They fell into a trap. There was no office. There was a hole. They all fell on top of one another, and the chara's eggs started flying away.

"Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko!' Amu cried out as she tried to reach the eggs. They flew to a desk where Koneko herself sat, and in front were two people. The princely blonde hair gay guy, **(-giggle giggle-) **and a girl with long purple hair and bright green eyes. And then I saw a girl standing next to Koneko, she had dark pink hair and very light blue eyes.

"Ha, you accually made it, meet Hotori Tadase, Fukushima Moon, **(Please thank climmerbear for agreeing to be in my story! –claps-) **and Fijioma Neko **(Please thank my best friend Neko for agreeing to be in my story! –claps- Neko: HEY I NEVER AGREED TO ANYTHING!)**."

"You have tried to kill me for a long time. but you will never succeed and I don't know where I'm going with this!" Amu shouted as she scratched the back of her head.

"YOU forgot one thing, Koneko! We can come out of our eggs!" The charas flew out of their eggs and came to us. "Amu, pick A, B, C, or D!" I picked A.

"Your own heart, UNLOCK!" I started twirling around and a flash of pink came into my hands, and I couldn't see what it was.

"Cyara nari, Amulet Heart!" Amu said as the transformation finished.

"Oh! I haven't done this with Amu-chan in a long time!" Amu heard a distinct cheery voice.

"Ran!"

"Ikuto, A or B!"

Ikuto also went with A. "Your own heart, UNLOCK!" Ikuto manuvered in the air a little and said, "Cyara nari, Black Lynx!"

"It's been a while nya!"

"Yoru!"

Amu and Ikuto both looked at Amuto, and so did everyone else. "You missed your charas, and you wished that they were here so I granted it. I may not look like it on my egg, but I was the thing that Amu was looking for for a long time.

Meet the embryo!"

**My fingers hurt~~  
Neko: your fault, baka.  
Koneko: Shut up.**

**CHARACTER PROFILE:**

**FIJIOMA NEKO:**

**Fijioma Neko ****(Koneko's best friends in the world) ****works with Koneko full time because her mom didn't allow her to have a fan fiction. She has a lazy calm personality, and has short dark pink hair and very light blue eyes. Usually Koneko has a habit of pushing Neko a lot, so poor Neko is all alone as if.**

**I forgot that your last name is Fijioma.  
Neko: R&R to get me outta this hell hole!**


	25. Bird of Paradise II

**Konichiwa! New chappie and Neko has news for you! –walks into room- why the hell are the lights off?  
Everyone:HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
Koneko: OMG But, wait, my birthday was on Monday, you guys are late.  
Rima: Well, you had that fight with Ikuto so we had to post-pone the party.  
Ikuto: Koneko I-  
Koneko: not another word, I still hate you.  
Utau: 1,2!**

**Everyone: ****Otanjou-bi Omedetou Gozaimasu, Koneko!**

**WE DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**Bird of Paradise II~**

**Amu's POV~**

**RECAP:**_ "YOU forgot one thing, Koneko! We can come out of our eggs!" The charas flew out of their eggs and came to us. "Amu, pick A, B, C, or D!" I picked A._

_"Your own heart, UNLOCK!" I started twirling around and a flash of pink came into my hands, and I couldn't see what it was._

_"Cyara nari, Amulet Heart!" Amu said as the transformation finished._

_"Oh! I haven't done this with Amu-chan in a long time!" Amu heard a distinct cheery voice._

_"Ran!"_

_"Ikuto, A or B!"_

_Ikuto also went with A. "Your own heart, UNLOCK!" Ikuto manuvered in the air a little and said, "Cyara nari, Black Lynx!"_

_"It's been a while nya!"_

_"Yoru!"_

_Amu and Ikuto both looked at Amuto, and so did everyone else. "You missed your charas, and you wished that they were here so I granted it. I may not look like it on my egg, but I was the thing that Amu was looking for for a long time._

_Meet the embryo!"_

"Em…bryo?" Amu said slowly. "You're the embryo?" She said in disbelief.

Amuto granted Utau and Kukai and everyone else their wishes.

"Cyara nari, Lunatic Charm!"

"Cyara nari, Sky Jack!"

"Cyara nari, Dear Baby!"

"Cyara nari, Beat Jumper!"

"Cyara nari, Clown Drop!"

Everyone gaped at the sight of the transformations. Then they heard a giggle. "My my, Amu, are you persistant. Please meet, Layla, my shugo chara." Koneko said.

"Hello." The little purple chara said to us.

"My own heart, UNLOCK." Koneko did a few tricks here and there, "Cyara nari, Flowing Dream!"

"And me." Neko announced, as a red chara came from behind her. "Shot, lets go! Atashi no kokoro, ANROKKU."

"Cyara nari, Flaming Dream!"

**(OK! ****My cyara nari is a purple dress to the knees, and long boots. My long hair gets pig-tail-a-fied and my dress has a water symbol on it. My cyara represents my dream of becoming calmer, which will never happen.**

**Neko: My cyara nari is a red dress to the thighs, with sneakers and red socks. My hair is still the same, but with red hair clips in it. My dress has a fire symbol on it. My cyara represents my dream of getting stronger and more feirce.)**

Amu could feel the power surging through the two girls bodies, and she almost fell to the ground, but steadied herself. Koneko laughed at this. "Amu, you are no macth for us. Water pistols!"

When the items came out, they didn't look like normal water guns. They were a dark, eerie purple color, and they looked like real pistols, only bigger. "Amu, you are showing signs of weakness. That's a bulls eye. Water snakes!" She pointed at me but I dodged it. They kept following me, until I started to slow down, and the two snakes hit my back, hard.

I staggered and I fell to the ground, and my transformation became undone. Rima ran up to me and used tight-rope dancer to tie Koneko up. The move was tight, Koneko couldn't break free. I was cold and wet, so Ikuto put me in the corner to warm up. **(How nice, put you in the corner so you can watch the fight, okay)** The group had attacked Koneko while she was tied and Neko, Baka Ouji Tadagay, and Moon were already by the door to the office, and Koneko followed. "You'll be sorry! I'll get you all!"

I shivered, but smiled. For now, Koneko was gone, and we didn't have to worry about her. That was good. I sneezed. That's not good. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to keep warm. I sneezed again. Ikuto picked me up bridal style and we headed out the door. We walked into the office and no one was there.

We found the exit really quickly, and every five minutes I sneezed. The group separated, and me and Ikuto ended up at my house, or our house, since Ikuto slept over like, every night.

He layed me down on the couch and went to the bathroom. I tried to look for a blanket while he was gone. There was one on the sofa next to me, but I had to get up.

I tried to sit up. Success.

I tried to stand. No success.

I got dizzy right away, swayed a little, and fell back on the couch. Geez, what takes a guy so long to look for something in the bathroom?

Ikuto came back with medicine, and a thermometer, He stuck it in my mouth and turned it on. I shivered at the touch of cold metal in my mouth, and Ikuto quickly walked around the couch and sat down. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I couln't help you at all. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you. Thanks, Ikuto." His eyes were covered by his bangs, but instead of looking into his eyes, I kissed him on the cheek. I managed to do that without the thermometer falling out to. It beeped, and Ikuto took it out and looked.

"Thirty seven point five. **(Roughly, 101.) **You, my dear Amu, are sick."

"No duh." I said playfully while I looked at the blanket. "Ikuto, can you get that blanket for me?"

"You don't like sitting next to me?" he asked, 'pouting'. "I'm warm and fuzzy."

"Just get the blanket. You're warm, but not fuzzy," I said. He got the blanket. "The only fuzzy part about you is your hair." He tossed the blanket in my direction, and started to head upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs. You have a nice blankie to keep you warm."

"GET you ASS down here because I NEVER FINISHED what I WAS GOING to SAY." He walked back faster than ever. He sat down next to me and I covered us up with the blanket.

"OH~ I see. You wanted to cover yourself while sitting next to me to get extra warm." He said while smirking.

"Uh…" was all I got out… I was out in dreamland.

_**DREAM! IT HAS IKUTO IN IT! (I THINK)**_

_I walked up to Ikuto's door and stood there. I was in full blush mode, and I looked at myself one more time. I was wearing a very reaveling night gown, and you could almost see through it._

_I took a deep breath and opened the door. I was expecting Ikuto to be on his bed, sleeping, but instead, I saw the bathroom light on, and the shower running. I literilly face-palmed myself for not listening through the walls._

_I knocked on the bathroom door. No answer._

_I knocked harder on the bathroom door. No answer._

_I kicked the bathroom door. No answer._

_I banged on the damn thing so fuckin' hard. I heard footstpes on the other side._

"_Stop. With. The. God. Damn. Fucking. Door. Amu." Ikuto said as he opened it. He had a towel around his waist and his hair was wet. I could still hear the water running._

"_Well, when I try to get you, you don't answer. So I do what I have to do." I told him while holdong my hands up._

"_I know that but- what in god's name are you freaking wearing?" he asked after he scanned me. I turned in a circle for him._

"_You like?"_

"_No," he started. I frowned. "I love." He said as he captured my lips in a heated and needy kiss. Our lips moved in rythem, and he had his hands on my waist._

"_Ikuto…the…shower…is…running…" I said between kisses. He jerked his head up and turned to the bathroom. In a swift motion he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He managed to slip all my clothes off and put me down at one end of the shower. __**(Its like a shower with a bathtub) **__He stepped in on the other side._

_I do admit. I needed a shower really badly. And I do admit. I _love _to see Ikuto wet. I blushed hard again, and I felt a pair of snakey arms around my waist. "Amu, are you thinking something _naughty?"

"_N-No, why would I?"_

"_You are blushing. I can tell because your ears turned red. When that happens, you automatically blush."_

**NORMAL POV WITH IKUTO OUTSIDE OF DREAMLAND~**

Ikuto looked at the sleeping pinkette next to him.

**(Italics mean dream, normal means real life and bold means HI!)**

_He kissed me. These kisses were rough, needy and a lot more. Ikuto had his eyes open, looking at me, and I could see on thing and one thing only._

_Lust._

_I moaned._

Ikuto looked at Amu who was moaning in her sleep. Was she having a naughty dream about somepne else? Ikuto thought.

_I felt one hand on my waist, while another squeezing my right breast. I moaned even louder, and tried to bit my lip to silence myself. Ikuto pulled away, and said, "If you don't moan, I won't give you what you want." He said as he kissed my hair._

"_A-Alright, I'll moan, I'll moan!" I yelled at him. He smirked, and pinched my nipple. "I-Ikuto…"_

"I-Ikuto…" Amu moaned out his name. he looked at her shocked. **(Bold italics means thoughts) **_**So Amu's having a naughty dream about me, eh? This could get interesting.**_

_**-Wait, shut up Ikuto!-**_

_**What? Who are you?**_

_**-I am you consience.-**_

_**Why do you sound like you are angry?**_

_**-Because it's not safe to have it with Amu while she is sick!-**_

_**You…shut up! **_Ikuto mentally face-palmed himself.

Amu kept moaning over and over again.

_Ikuto had my nipple in his mouth, and I was leaning against the wall for support._

_I felt something touching my southern lips. Something was rubbing over my clit. Something slender and long. A finger._

_Right when I thought that Ikuto shoved his finger in my hole. It hurt at first, expecially when Ikuto added a second and third finger._

_But that was not worse than what came next._

_I felt something bigger poking me down there once Ikuto took his cum covered fingers and licked them. I gasped at what it was and when I did he slammed into me. I moaned again._

_Soon-_

Amu woke up breathing hard and blushing like mad. Ikuto just sat there, trying his best not to chuckle. But he couldn't hold it in.

He started laughing and he had tears coming out of his eyes.

Amu just sat there dumbfounded by her boyfriend who was practically dying from excessive laughter. "What is your problem?"

"You were having a _naughty_ dream _Amu_." Ikuto smirked. Amu blushed even more (If possible) and turned away.

"I-I was not! Y-You b-b-b-big l-l-liar." Amu stuttered. Ikuto laughed harder (I repeat, if possible).

"Yes you were! You were moaning in your sleep! Don't try to deny it!"

Soon the door was busted down by a steaming Utau and half-beaten up Kukai. Behind them was Rima dragging a poor Nagihiko. They dropped the boys and took Amu's hands and ran to her room. Ikuto had managed to stop laughing.

He looked at Kukai and Nagi and they shrugged.

**TO THE GIRLS~**

"That no-good jock who thinks he's the biggest and best soccer player in the world but is accually a big idiot! He challenges me to one of our famous ramen eating contest, wins, and rubs it in my face! Then he does a half-ass apology and sees Nagihiko and runs off to him! Seriously, I am Hoshina Utau, and he thinks that he can treat me like this? I demand a recount!" Utau steamed.

"That little girly-boy that dances like he's a queen but is really the worst kid on Earth! He takes me to the carnival in town and then ditches me because he sees his twin sister there. Then he comes back with her and tells me that we will hang out together and pissed me off! That was OUR date not a brother-sister date! UGH! Why does he think that she is more important! I am his girlfriend!" Rima paced around my room.

"BOYS ARE IDIOTS!" They both yelled.

**TO THE BOYS~**

"BOYS ARE IDIOTS!" The boys heard two voices, easily deciphered as Utau and Rima, and looked at each other.

"Whats their problems?" they said in sync. **(Utau and Rima have a point. Boys are dumbasses.)**

**TO THE GIRLS~**

Amu couldn't help but laugh at their descriptions, and decided to join in. "That no-good lazy perverted cat that smirks, never smiles, smirks at everything I say, hear, or do! I was dreaming and when I wake up, he dies of laughter! What is his fucking problem? He should treat me the way that Amulet should be treated!" Amu fell on her bed with Utau and Rima sitting on the floor.

"Were you having an ero dream?" Utau asked and Rima looked at her funny.

"Um, don't tell the boys but yes." Amu confessed while blushing. Utau stood up.

"That dream is gonna pay off soon. Trust me, Amu. Now let's go show, that jock, girly boy, and pervert what we are made of." Utau put her hand out.

"They can't push us around anymore!" Rima said as he put her hand over Utau's.

"We are the supirior sex!"Amu said as she put her hand over Rima's. Utau and Rima looked at each other in confusion but then shrugged.

"Girls rule!" They yelled to no one.

**TO THE BOYS~**

The boys were just chatting about random crap that boys talk about **(I dunno)**. Then Amu, Utau, and Rima came down the steps.

"Look, you have no right to treat me like that, Kukai. I love you and you can't just rub your victory in my face, half-apologize, then run off to Nagi." Utau told Kukai as he looked down. Then out of nowhere he hugged her.

"Utau, I'm sorry. But I have one question." He let go and went on one knee. Amu and Rima gasped, while Utau just stood there staring into space. "I love you since I met you nine years ago. I feel more alive when I'm with you. And I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

Utau stood there. Amu went up to her and whispered into her ear, "This is the part when you say 'yes'."

"Y-Yes, Kukai, I do." Kukai chuckled as he put the ring on her finger.

"We're not getting married yet, Utau."

Amu smiled at herself while Rima just stared- no, glared- at Nagi.

"Now, Nagi. I want you to now that you have no right to let your sister in on any of our dates, including ones to the carnival. I want you to be with me all my life, and so I could be safe." She turned away. "Got that?"

"Y-Yes." Rima smirked in victory while she hugged Nagihiko. Amu turned to Ikuto.

"Ikuto, I want to let you know that I am getting sick and tired of your constant perverted ways. You can either lay off or I will leave, and if you lay off, I expect you to treat me right. Not like a toy. Okay?" Amu asked as she was pulled by the waist to Ikuto.

"Of course, hime-sama." He said as he kissed her.

After a while of kissing, the couple heard a voice being cleared. They seperated. "Okay. Now that we are done with all the lovey-dovey stuff, we can get on the new plan to attack Koneko and her goons? Any ideas?" Utau asked.

"Well, I have accually came up with a plan." A voice said.

Everyone turned to the door to see, Yaya, Nade, and Kawaii standing there. "Okay, what happened to good old fashioned knocking and asking for permission to come in because this is getting out of hand." Amu complained.

"Gomen, Amu-chan. So, I have laid out a complex, but sure to work plan to attack Koneko. We have to sneak in from the back door, and then we must split up into teams. Ikuto and Amu, you will be team Amuto. Kukai and Utau, Kutau. Rima and Nagi, Rimahiko. I named the teams after your charas.

"After you split up, you will each have to find a way into the main room without getting caught. We will all meet around this point," Kawaii pointed to a spot on the map. "And then we charge through the doors of the office and the attack begins.

"You have to be really careful on where you go because if you take a wrong turn, you might get caught in one of Koneko's many traps. Who knows how many she has in that place. Does everyone know what they have to do? We will go over this before the fight."

Everyone just stared at Kawaii with blank faces on. Rima was the first to speak. "How long did it take you to think of this?"

"I just thought of it when I was about to come through the door." Kawaii said as she smiled.

And now everyone sweat-dropped.

**I haven't seen you guys in a long time. it's me Neko. So I am deciding on writing an NCIS story. When you see a story that is not Shugo Chara, with the exception of LoZ, then I am writing that story. Of course Koneko will help, but not majorly. That is all.**

**Koneko: Okay, now for one of my favorite quotes of all time. accually two because there was a tie.**

**Ouran Host Club Episode 15 English Dub (I admit, the engish dub was awsome and I liked it more than the subbed version but I'm getting off topic):**

"**It's only three days into summer vacation and we get woken up by this messed up ringtone of his?" Hikaru**

"**He wakes up too early." Kaoru**

"**Yeah what?" Hikaru**

"**SHE'S GONE! MY BELOVED DAUGHTER HAS VANISHED OFF THE FACE OF EARTH! SHE WAS CAPTURED BY GYPSIES I JUST KNOW IT! CONTACT THE POLICE! WE NEED AN IMMEDIATE DEPARTURE OF THE SDF!" Tamaki LOL.  
~~~~~~~~~**

**Ouran Host Club Bloopers English Dub**

"**Well, I know a friend that runs a sushi sabahablaaaaaa~ RAW FISH!" Haruhi**

**Funny stuff I tell ya, funny stuff. I will have more soon and:**

**IF YOU NEED OR WOULD LIKE THE ENGLISH LYRICS OF A SONG PLEASE EITHER REVIEW OR PM ME SAYING WHAT SONG AND I WILL HAPPILY GIVE YOU THE LYRICS! THAT IS ALL.**

**R&R~**


	26. Saihaite V

**I AM NOT DEAD…YET.**

**It has been a busy as hell time for me, school is ruining my whole sceduale(I really don't give about spelling right now), and the fact that FullMetal Alchemist has bumped up to my number one manga and anime doesn't help either.**

**So, sorry about the delay, and be perpared for really LONG waits.**

**Saihaite V~**

**Normal POV~**

Amu sighed as Kawaii and everyone left the house. So now she had to get a new door because Utau busted down the new one because she was mad at Kukai but he engaged to her and today is a mess!

Amu shook her head as she looked at Ikuto. He seemed a little…distant, so to say. _Maybe it's the crazy plan. Even I had a hard time understanding it. _She thought as she walked up to him. "Ikuto?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay? You seem weird and tired," Amu said, hoping to catch on to his little problem.

"No. I'm fine. Thanks."

She could have sworn that she heard him mumble something under his breath, but she was interuppted by a groan.

Amu looked down at the coffee table to see Amuto clutching his tiny head. "Amuto, whats wrong?"

"I feel weak…" was all he could say. Amu knew somewhat what to do and ran for his egg. She placed it beside him and he slowly _walked _to it.

_Last time I checked, charas fly/float not walk. _Amu thought as she put the top part of the egg on. "Sleep well," she had said, and she walked upstairs, egg in hand, to her room. She closed the door behind her, and locked it. She even locked her balconey door.

She had to think. Ikuto was acting weird, and Amuto became weak out of nowhere. This must've been a coincedence. **(I think I spelled that wrong. Correct me if I did please?)** she shook her head fast as a crazy thought came to mind.

She went on her computer and turned it on. Once everything was set, she clicked on the search bar and typed "" **(Don't own the best website in the world!)**

She had typed in interview with cast of "Dreams" and clicked on the first link, popped in her earphones and listened.

"_Um, hello and welcome to anime expo __**(BEST PLACE TO GO EVA! Don't own) **__and thank you for deciding to come. Today we have a very special surprise for you all, please welcome Neko from the cast of "Dreams"!" yelled the announcer as Ikuto walked onto the stage._

"_Hello, my name is Neko and I would like to thank you all. All of the people backstage had a big role in this movie and I hope that you will all love it. But, for now please welcome Amulet, the leader of Secrets!"_

_Amu walked onto the stage and flashed everyone a smile from behind her mask. They all had to wear some because they had to keep their identities a secret, hense where the name came from._

"_O ma gosh, thanks for coming! I'm sorry but I have to read from the script I wrote because I am really nervous today. Neko, you may go back backstage again," she said and Ikuto had walked down to the backstage area. "So. The first person I would like you all to meet is the hottest boy here, but ladies, hes taken, Soccer Boy!" she yelled into the mic and Kukai walked out and gave a thumbs up to the crowd, he has the same type of attitude as Suro. Lots of fan girl screams were heard and Amu had to cover her ear so that they didn't bleed._

"_Next we have the hottest girl here, also taken, Butterfly!" Utau came on the stage, shot a glare at all the girls, and hugged Kukai from behind and then took her seat._

"_After her, we have a dainty little girl,"_

"_I'm NOT LITTLE!"_

"…_sorry, a dainty feirce girl who is taken, Clown!"_

_Rima had walked out and she had her composed look on her face. "AH! CHIBI-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!"_

_A vein appeared on Rima's forehead. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING CHIBI?" she yelled and the whole crowd became silent. Amu sweat-dropped as Rima took her seat._

"_And now, our main guy star, NEKO!" she said and Ikuto walked out and walked casually to Amu. He hugged her and kissed her cheek, then held her bridal style. Every single girl screamed, and they had hearts for eyes. Ikuto let Amu go, and she went back to the podium. "You all get to take pictures and I just got sexually assulted. That's not fair," she took a picture of Ikuto sitting down. "'kay, so I feel like I'm forgetting something, but I can't tell what…"_

_Ikuto at this point had risen from his seat and took a stroll to the podium. "Hello. Can I help you?" Amu asked and Ikuto whispered something in her ear. "Apperently I am forgetting something," she said as she flipped through her script._

_Ikuto put his head near the mic, and spoke in his husky voice, "she is forgetting something, isn't she?" The crowd burst with 'yeah's and 'kyaaa!'s. Amu put the script on the podium, only for it to be tossed down by Ikuto. "It's not written on that." Amu bent down to pick it up. "You are all probobly wondering who plays Mia?" The crowd screamed. Amu faintly blushed. "Please welcome the wonderful and talented, Amulet!" Ikuto said as he kissed Amu on the cheek again._

"_Again with the sexual assult, damn. So I wrote that script, only to be told that I forgot about myself, okay then." She spoke and then she sighed. "Well, I guess it's time for intro's. My name is Amulet and I play the role of Mia." A group of boys yelled out some words that sounded like "AWSOME" and "I WANNA SEE YOU IN ACTION IN BED"_

"_I think that it's really fun playing Mia because her character is totally like mine. She is misjudged by others and has a caring personallity inside."_

"_What part of you is caring?" Kukai had asked._

"_YOU sir, are not a nice person. Anyway, lets take a look at a clip from the movie, shall we?"_

_The screen flashed, and the main theme Escape was turned on._

"Ah, Mia, how are you?" Mako asked.

"Why are you acting all formal today, Mak?"

"That's because I was dared to, okay? Suro said that I have no self-control." Mako said, his head down in shame.

"That's because you don't." Suro walked up to Mia, and put his arm around her shoulder. Mia was small for her age, everyone could see that. So, Suro had to bend down a little to accomplish his task.

Mako was furious. Before her could say anything, Mia erupted in fury towards Suro. "Who gave you permisssion to touch me, because I know I didn't! you are not allowed to touch me, unless I SAY SO!"

"Y-Yes ma'am."

_The screen turned off, and everyone cheered. "Well, Amulet had her moment and now, its my turn… the name is Soccer Boy and I play Suro. I think that the personallity is the exact same, and that he is fun to play. You can tell by looking at that clip of the movie."_

_Utau laughed as she leaned onto him. "My name is Butterfly. I play Annie. I really was struggling…I mean to think that she has the polite personallity, and I have a crazy ramen loving one."_

_Rima giggled. "My name is Clown and I play Anna. I would really wish that me and Butterfly had switched roles, damn, that role was hard."_

"_My name is Neko. I play Mako, the lead guy star and Mia's lover. Best role ever. I had never been playing in a movie in my life, but this was most likely the best role in a movie I had ever stared in," Ikuto said. He flashed a smile at Amu who just made a face._

"_Now that everyone had their moments, I guess it is time for questions. Please, line up in a single fashion behind the microphone if you have a question and we will begin!" Amu called._

_Everyone stood up and fought over who got the mic first. The cast sweat-dropped at the stupidity. Once everything was settled, the first person asked his question. "Amulet, lets say you were in the place of Mia. What would you do, like, how would you feel after losing your family, and which guy would you chose."_

_The whole cast went silent as Amu looked down with a hard face. "W-well, I would most likely feel pretty upset, having no known family left and I would chose Mako because Neko played him~" she said with a smile._

_The questions went on and on, varying as well._

The video stopped there, and Amu smiled slightly to herself. She had fun in the anime expo, she had answered all the questions asked, and had sighed many autographs and even sang happy birthday to a little girl. She scrolled down to the comments.

She read a few before sighing in as 'SecretsBand' and went back to that page. She responded to some comments.

"SSSaaaaallllyyyyy: HOLY FUCK I WANNA MARRY IKUTO!"

"SecretsBand: Absolutly not, he is mine forever –Amulet."

"FireDragon07: Wow, that question about how you would feel must have been hard for Amulet."

"SecretsBand: Oh, trust me, it was. –Amulet."

She smiled and started to sing Escape to herself as she typed.

"_Kurayami ni tozasareta utsuro na yume ni  
Kimochi goto tokete yuku masui mitai ni"_

She sang softly at first, but got louder as the song progressed.

"'_Sayonara_'_ mo ienakute_  
_Hashiru, hashiru, toubousha akumu ni mi o yudanete  
Dakedo ima ano koe ga  
Kyuu ni koishiku naru kara Let's play a game without the end._"

Her voice had reached a high octave, and she was heard throughout the house. Even weak, little Amuto came out of his egg to hear.

"_Furishikiru ame ni utarenagara boku wa furikaetta  
Soko ni wa nakama ga ite nukumori o kureta  
Kotoba yori mirai o shinjite wazuka na hikari no sen azayaka na…_"

Her voice faded away slowly as she turned the internet off. **(Perfect way of explaining, aint it?) **She got up from her chair and walked to her window, thinking of the opening to the movie.

"_Masshiro ni sukitooru mahiru no tsuki ga  
Ima wa mou mienakute kegarete shimau_"

Ikuto stood behind her door, pondering about what he had mumbled earlier.

"_Dare hitori shinjirarezu  
Mawaru, mawaru, toubousha hitogomi sakeru you ni  
Dakedo mada ano toki no  
Namida no imi wa shitteru Let's play a game without the end._"

Amu twirled around a bit, before breaking into a complete dance. Being a famous star, she had to know how to dance in order to make music videos.

"_Sabitsuita doa o akehanatte boku wa fumidashita  
Soko ni wa tsuyoi kizuna to ai ga afureteta  
Taisetsu de me ni mienai mono kokoro ga kiseki o umu kirameite…_"

She raised her hand in the air, as if trying to bring her parents back, and was wondering about what Ikuto had said under his breath earlier.

"_Arifureta ano hi, ano keshiki ni boku wa kaeru kara  
Yakusoku wa dekinai kedo kitto—_ "

Amu did a few hand movements and some twirls.

"_Furishikiru ame ni utarenagara boku wa furikaetta  
Soko ni wa nakama ga ite nukumori o kureta  
Kotoba yori mirai o shinjite wazuka na hikari no sen azayaka na…_"

Ikuto had frowned slightly as he heard the song end.

_Is my love for Amu real anymore?_

**XXXXX+++++++XXXXXXXX**

Amu smiled as her song finished. She laughed a little, before smiling a warm smile. She opened her balconey door and stepped out into the fresh air. These past months, the terror, the blood, the deaths, it had brung her and all her friends closer together.

She looked at the clouds. "A bunny," she said, as she looked at a cloud shaped like a rabbit. "A bunny is a toy that lots of little kids sleep with…" she remembered one of the elementary schoolers death, and how they had been holding a rabbit in their hand, the toy being stained with red, thick blood.

She then looked at her hand, recalling the time she had tried to kill herself with that knife. The blood on the wall and floor and her clothes caused her to gag inside, but she didn't show it. She clenched her fist, and looked at the sky again.

The bunny had disappeared, in its place was a wolf like shape.

"From now on, I say that crying shows weakness. For Ami, mom, and dad, I will not cry unless absolutly nessessary. Hear me out, guys," she said as she turned around and stepped inside.

She closed the door behind her, and looked to see Ikuto sitting on her bed. He looked…less upset than he had earlier, but the fact that Amuto hadn't come out yet meant that something was still wrong. She took a few steps forward, before being right at his knees. "Ikuto," she started. "There is something wrong."

"Like hell there is," he mumbled. Amu was taken abake; Ikuto had never used that tone with her. Her eyes wanted to narrow, but she refused. She kept her smile on her face as she went and sat down next to him.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You."

"Nothing much," he said, before lying back on the bed. She looked at him confused, before shaking her head.

"So stop sulking, come on, help me with lunch."

"I'll pass."

"What?"

"I said, I'll pass," he repeated, and Amu started to get worried. He would usually say yes in a heartbeat, being able to see Amu with food in her hair and her face would be priceless. Her mouth would be shaped into an 'o', and her eyes would be half wide.

"There is something wrong with you, and I want to know, _now,_" she snapped. He opened one eye lazily at her, and sighed.

"Want to know whats wrong? I'm thinking that our relationship is getting off track, that's whats wrong."

Amu looked at him, confused as hell. "And what may that mean? !"

"Simple, I think that we aren't spending enough time together—"

"So, I'll spend more time with you, stupid! You should've just asked!" Amu yelled.

"I wasn't done," he snapped back. "I don't feel the same love that I felt those months ago! It's like our love died!"

_So that's why Amuto got weak…he is our love fused together…our love is falling apart, so…crap! _Amu looked down sadly. "I see. You're dumping me."

"No, that's a harsh way to put it! We're just taking some time off from eachother," he tried to explain.

"Fine, but just so you now, Amuto is getting weaker by the second! Good luck, jackass!" She yelled as she pushed him out of her room and locked the door.

Ikuto was shocked, he would've expected tears in the form of waterfalls, but there was nothing. Ikuto cursed inwardly at himself, before walking to the front door, walking out and slamming it behind him.

Amu stood in her room, looking out her balconey, not a tear in sight, as she watched Ikuto drive away.

**MUST READ BELOW PLEASE YOULL REGRET IT IF YOU DON!**

**So, I bet you are all wondering, 'this is a fucking Saihaite chapter and no one died! What the fuck did you do to mess with my awsome brain!' well, the first person to guess what the clue in this chapter gets to become a character that works for me…mwahahahahahah…**

**ANYWAY; I have a question that you MUST ANSWER. I wanna write a new story in the future. So far, I'm Different, Amuto One-shots and A Crazy yet Lovable Family is on hold, so I have to finish one of them.**

**BUT I NEED YOUR FREAKIN OPINION!**

**Either I could write an NCIS story with Neko, I think she told you guys a couple months ago about that idea.**

**OR:**

**I could write a FullMetal Alchemist Story.**

**CHOOSE PLEASE I CANT THINK STRAIGHT WITH ALL THIS CRAP GOING ON IN MY FUCKIN LIFE RIGHT NOW!**

**And vote on my poll…it's a serious question that I **_**need **_**answered.**

**PLEASE R&R TO GET A COOKIEEEE~~~~~~~**


	27. Without End

**HOLY CRAP I LURVE YOU PEOPLE! THANKS 4 THE REVIEWS!**

**Umm, well, the first person to get that question right was Khylia!**

**YOU ARE GONNA HAVE TO (if you wanna be in my story…if not, runner up gets it):**

**TELL ME A FIRST AND LAST NAME  
HAIR COLOR  
EYE COLOR  
PERSOANLITY  
CHARA(IF ANY)  
ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO INCLUDE**

**The correct answer was…their love died/faded away! **

**AND:**

**I would like to thank; and ask a favor of…Kitsune8757! (congrats on this)**

**I have decided to make a fullmetal story. I have started an EdWin one-shots 100 theme type thing, but I have no reviews.… mind telling people about it? And then…I'll see what I could do.**

**But I am asking you for your help in this since you were the first (and most likely only) person to relpy to that! –claps-**

**Wow, I talked a lot.  
Ikuto: What do you mean your moving to FMA?  
Me: This will be hard for you to hear…I think that-  
Ikuto: its cuz hes sexier right?  
Me: yup.**

**I don't own shugo chara nor will I ever!**

**And for the record, this story isnt even close to half-way done!**

**Without End~**

**Normal POV~**

As Ikuto sped away in his car, he couldn't help but wonder why Amu had a straight face on. He expected tears, bucketfulls of them, but all he got was a dry desert. He heard his cell go off, he ignored it. He didn't really want to get into an accident.

It's a fifteen minute drive from Amu's house to Ikuto's, and throughout those short fifteen minutes, Ikuto was debating.

Had he done the right thing?

He thought so. Ikuto could only guess that Amu was thinking about this too, except she didn't think that the love between the two was fading.

He drove up to his garage, but didn't get out of the car. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked.

_51 missed calls_

Who calls fifty one times without stopping?

Souma Kukai.

Ikuto shook his head and closed the phone. _Damn him and his exccesive talking. Damn him, _he thought, and the phone went off again. Kukai.

He answered. "_Damn, why the hell haven't you been answering your goddamn phone?_" he yelled, and Ikuto held the phone away from his ear.

"Because, I don't wanna get into a car accident, dumbshit," he replied, opening his car door.

"_You're a good driver, there is no way you could get into an accident that easily!_"

"When I'm upset, yes there is," Ikuto said as he opened the door to his house.

"_What did you do to Hinamori this time, Tsukiyomi?_"

"I broke up with her."

The line went silent for a few seconds. "…Kukai?"

"_YOU DID WHAT?_" Kukai screeched, and it echoed throughout the room.

"I said, and I quote 'I broke up with her', learn to listen."

"_No, no, I understand that…why?_"

"Because," Ikuto sighed. "I didn't feel the same way that I felt those months ago. The love died, that's all."

"_Oh, damn…Utau and Rima are gonna kill you man,_" Kukai said, worried.

"Why's that?"

"_Dude, they are Hinamori's best friends in the world! When they see the water works, you are dead meat,_" he explained.

Ikuto smirked. "But, what if there were no tears?"

"_That doesn't make-huh?_" Kukai stopped mid-sentence, and Ikuto chuckled.

"She wasn't crying at all. She had a staright face on the entire time. It was fine. Now, good-bye," Ikuto said ready to hang up.

"_Hold it, wait a sec-_" Kukai's words were cut short as Ikuto pressed the 'end' button.

He shook his head, as he sat down on his couch. "That damn girl is so hard to read…"

Amu shook her head as she layed down on her bed, thinking over what had happened. _Was that the right thing to do…? Wait, Amuto!_

She jumped to her feet and looked toward the basket where Amuto's egg layed. It was there, and when she poked it, it was still warm. She sighed, and sat on one of the beanbags on her floor.

She fell back, groaning when her head hit the floor. "Why me…?" She said, and turned on her stomach. She looked on her nightstand and saw a picture of her and Ikuto, smiling; sharing a day at the water park. She hadn't even got to see him for a year and he was already out of her life.

_My life is messed up. I lose everyone I'm close to._

She sighed, before turning the picture face down. Now, she was all alone. Ikuto had made her life special…it made her feel wanted. Sure, she got asked out a lot while Ikuto was gone, but she always turned them down nicely. The movie had been a hit, she even got to see it with him. Then, he just walks away from her. His birthday was coming up too, and she had the greatest gift planned. **(Don't go killin' yourselfs tryin' to figure it out. it ain't sex)**

Her phone rang, and she looked to see the caller I.D. Utau. She answered, her voice showing a hint of sadness, which was recognized by Utau in a mere second. "_Amu, what's wrong?_"

"Nothing," she lied.

"_Amu,_" Utau said sternly, and it scared Amu a bit.

"I…I broke up with Ikuto."

The line was dead slient for a few seconds before someone yelled, "_YOU DID WHAT?_" **(Remind you of somethin?)**

Amu flinched, and held the phone away from her ear. That sounded close to Yaya, but she couldn't place it. "U-Utau…"

"_Yaya, give the damn phone back! Amu, you broke up with him? Don't answer. Me, Yaya, Rima, Nadeshiko, and Kawaii are coming over, just wait._"

"Huh?" The line went dead and the tone sounded. Amu sighed as she closed the phone and put it on her desk. She loved her friends but they sometimes went too far. It was a matter of seconds when Amu heard the door get busted down (Again) and she walked downstairs.

She looked in her living room to see a heavy breathing Utau and she held on tightly to the collars of Rima, Nadeshiko, Yaya and Kawaii. "Um, mind explaining to us why Utau is going stir crazy?" Kawaii asked.

Amu sweatdropped when Utau dropped her. She walked up and examined Amu's face. She backed up a bit, before putting her left hand up and waving. "Hello."

"Hi," was Utau's reply as she kept looking. She then turned around and dropped everyone. They started to talk in low whispers. Amu raised her brow but quickly put it down when Rima turned to look at her. When Rima turned around, she lowered her head with a sigh.

Everyone turned to her to see what was going on. Amu looked up for a moment before giggling. She erupted in laughter when she saw the looks on her friends faces. They looked along the lines of 'what the hell is wrong with her?'

She stopped laughing and stood up straight. "What brings you guys here?"

"Ikuto broke up with you…where the hell is the legendary river of water?" Rima asked.

"Uh…what?" Amu said, sweatdropping.

"The tears," Utau replied.

"I didn't cry, Utau."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Utau said.

Moments of silence passed and everyone just stared at eachother. "Anyone," Kawaii started. "Want cake?"

"This silence is mad! I'm going home," Yaya complained, and walked out of the house.

"Talk to you later, Amu," Utau said.

"Bye bye," Rima waved before walking out the door **(Or walking **_**on **_**the door)**.

Amu sat on her couch and Kawaii sat next to her. "Would you mind if I slept over tonight?" she asked.

Amu looked at her. She smiled. "Do you need anything for the night?"

Kawaii laughed, and walked upstairs. She was new to the group, but she knew the layout of the house like it was a recipe for a cookie. She walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet. She moved some bottles and some brushes aside and pulled out a black toothbrush and a dark pink hair brush. Amu gaped while she stood by the door. "For emergancies," Kawaii explained.

Amu shook her head. "Next thing you'll tell me is that you have a secret stash of chocolate bars in my fridge," she mumbled to herself as she walked into her room and layed down on her bed. She stayed there until the sun went down, and she walked downstairs when Kawaii yelled out 'dinner'.

"You remind me of…" Amu trailed off, not thinking of her mother. "Never mind, I didn't mean-"

"I remind you of Midori-san? I understand. Don't worry," Kawaii replied, placing the plates on the table. Tonight was ramen. They ate in silence, and Amu got up as soon as she finished. "You done?" Kawaii was being more caring and considerate than usual.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired. I'm going to sleep. You can sleep in the guest room tonight." She walked back upstairs and changed into her pajama's. She curled up under the covers and sighed.

_First night without Ikuto around…good luck Amu._

**I Really under stand. This chapter is short because I have a really tight scheduale. I update this story, then Keep it Hidden, and then my Fullmetal story. I have school and CCD and after school programs so I am really stressed.**

**I FEEL REALLY BAD CAUSE THIS IS SHORT AS HELL! I'm really pushing it now. Please R&R if you want but you don't have to, okay? I'm tryin my best with my normal life!**

**R&R**


	28. Rewrite

**Soooooooooo…it's been about a month since I last updated… -gets shot-**

**-is revived by her best friend Lovely- Sorry! School is really annoying and I am finally on winter break so I am trying my very **_**hardest **_**to update all my stories (including the ones on hold; that's a maybe) before I run out of time! AHHHHHH SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM MY LIFE!**

**Disclaimer: (It's easier this way) you should know by now that I don't own poop.**

**Rewrite~**

Snoring woke Amu up. She stirred. _The guest room is all the way down the hall…how the hell can Kawaii snore so loud? _She groaned, and looked at the clock. _Eight…too early…_she thought as she buried her face in the pillows and fell back asleep.

**Amu's Dream World~**

_Amu looked around. Everything was pitch black…but why? She saw Koneko in the distance, and she was smirking evily. Amu wondered why. Ikuto appeared in front of her, his face full of sorrow. He turned around and started walking towards Koneko. "Ikuto…" Amu muttered._

_She started walking after him, but it was like she was going up a down escalator (or vise-versa). She saw Koneko put a hand on his cheek. "Ikuto!"_

_He kissed the evil girl on the forehead. "Give him back! Koneko, give him back!"_

"_Give him back?"_

_Amu stopped, and Koneko was right in her face. Those light pink eyes had some type of fire within them. "Why should I give him back to a girl that broke up with him? That wouldn't be fair, now would it? He'll be misrable!"_

"_No! He'll get over it, I'm sure!"_

Amu woke up in a shock. She hadn't had a nightmare in such a long time, but that was before Ikuto had left. _Of course, Ikuto was always there and I actually felt safe. _She shook her head and got up.

The light from the window spilled into the room, and the dark pink walls seemed to turn a very bright shade of pink **(god, I hate pink…I feel weird writing that…if you excuse me, I will go boil my hands)**. Amu walked to her dresser and pulled out her clothes. She remembered all those times Ikuto would tease her about her clothes **(why do I **_**always **_**type 'clothers'? –Shrugs-)**.

"_Amu, are you sure you want to wear that?"_

"_Why?"_

"_It makes you seem too girly."_

"_You don't like girly?"_

"_I never said that!"_

"_Then what the heck did you wanna say?"_

She smiled. She walked to the bathroom, turned the shower on, and took a hot shower. The water took all the stiffness in her back and joints **(Crap, Amu had arthritis! Which is a word that I don't even think I spelled right XD) **away and she felt relived.

After about ten minutes, Amu decided to turn the water off **(Okay, I know what you're thinking… 'SHUT THE FUCK UP, KONEKO!' …-puts on sad face- but…Amu's saving money…)**. She quickly put on her clothes and walked downstairs. She heard the snoring again, and sighed.

_Kawaii's a pretty heavy sleeper, huh?_

She shook her head as she started to cook something to eat for the morning. She was happy that the day _so far _was going good, but one could tell-

"Watcha makin'?"

Amu turned around to see Kawaii in a pair of pajama's that Amu had lent her (she had the essentials but not the P.J's) the night before. "Why don't you completely wake up and I'll make you something," Amu laughed.

Kawaii pouted. "I's fully 'wake, shut uuuuup," she slurred, and Amu giggled. She turned to the pan which was starting to smoke. Kawaii walked up to her. "Bacon…and eggs?"

"Yup," Amu replied, and she got plates out.

"Cool."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can I ask, what the hell are you doing?"

Amu was staring at Yaya, who was hanging upside down from her door. She blinked. "Acting like a bat."

"You're fifteen and you still act like a five year old. God, I love you Yaya. Now come down."

"Alright, you have to ruin my fun," she said as she got down. They walked inside and Amu sat down on her couch. "Why'd Amu-chi come over?"

"I'm not really sure; I need a friend to hang out with."

"Kawaii-chi was over for the night," Yaya pointed out.

"But one can only stand so much of Kawaii." That was true, a little after they ate, Kawaii started acting funny and Amu just couldn't stand it. She told her to leave and she went over to Yaya's house. Amu only hopes that she left.

"She didn't leave."

"And how would you know?"

"Kawaii-chi is a lot like me **(Rhyme…)**. She doesn't leave things alone easily."

"I just hope she didn't find my guitar," Amu said, sitting back. "I would hate to buy a new one. That one cost like two hundred or so dollars! If she broke it…" she trailed off, not thinking about the possibility of her breaking the guitar. "Oh man, I would kill her."

"Amu-chi, your guitar is just like you. It can't break."

Amu shrugged, and she heard her phone go off. "Moshi moshi?"

"_Amu?"_

"Utau, what's up?"

"_The sky,"_ Amu couldn't help but smile. _"Who let Kawaii into the instrument closet?"_

"Why?"

"_She has Kukai's drums, and she's making crazy-ass noise."_

Amu put a hand over her face. "Did she touch my guitar?"

"_Not that I see,"_ Utau replied. "_But you should get here quickly. Did she have eggs for breakfest?"_

"U-Uh, yeah…"

She heard Utau mumble something. The line went dead and Amu stared at the phone before she closed it. "Yaya, does Kawaii get crazy when she eats eggs?"

"A little, but it shouldn't get too bad. She will usually destroy whatever she can get her hands on though."

"Crap," Amu muttered before grabbing Yaya's hand and running out the door.

It was a little while before Amu opened the front door of her house. She barged in, and almost fell to her knees. "What the hell happened?"

"Kawaii broke my bass, and the drums! Your guitar I put in your closet so it doesn't get broken because that damn thing was way too expensive!"

"How are we gonna pay for everything?" Amu asked. "Come on, we need to find a way to pay for the bass and drums some how!"

"Simple, we use the money from our concerts and everything. You store that in that safe right?" Utau asked, turning around.

"There is no way in hell am I using that! I use that money to pay for taxes and Kukai's education!"

Utau looked at her. "He goes to school?"

"Yes!" Amu shot back.

"So how are we gonna pay?"

"Make a little concert and ask people to put some money in a large bucket, that's what I would do," Yaya commented.

Amu turned to her and smiled evily. "That's not a bad idea…"

**Meh, this was so rushed. –Shot again-**

**-Revived again by Lovely- Uh, sorry, I am just so busy my head can't work correctly. R&R if you want, you don't have to.**


	29. OMGEEEEHHH AUTHORS NOTE!

**I didn't even start, and I'm already worried beyond possible belief…might as well get this over with…**

**I'm really sorry!**

**Um, well, my scheduale is most likely the most hectic one in all of time. In addition to school and homework, I have after-school activities, CCD on Tuesday, guitar lessons on Wednesday, and Choir practice on Thursday. Monday, I am so jammed up with crap, that I almost fall asleep at school; weekends are completely booked, so my only chance of ever typing **_**something **_**is on Friday. Out of seven days, I only have one to type.**

**My life…I do admit, sucks.**

**So my updation (please that Neko for that new word that she taught me) times are seriously going to slow down. Possibly…once every…two…months. I know sucks. I might make little bonus chapter here and there, because I skipped ahead in this story a lot. There will be more than five bonus chapters, not including the two specials which I will explain in a little while.**

**Okay, one, a lot of people are wondering about the english lyrics to some songs. I can get them, no problem, but I can't really lyricify (another word that Neko came up with) every single song. So if you wanna know a certain songs English lyrics, pm me, or leave a review saying what song. I'll write it down and it will be one of the two special bonus chappies. Simple as that.**

**Second, every single person who reviewed will be tallyed (is that how you spell it? Neko!) And the person who has the most reviews will win…something, I'm still thinking about it. This will be the second special chapter.**

**Now, I know a lot of you are wondering how I can type all this, but not a full blown chapter. This took me from my last updation to type, so it took me about a month. That is just how busy I am.**

**Long waits are gonna be evident, so please, check about once every two weeks to see if I update.**

**Sincerely,**

**Koneko & Neko**


	30. Rolling Star

**HOLA MINNA! I have come with a new chapter! The mini (or not) concert to make more money! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: -blows rasberry-**

Rolling Star~

"Kukai! Get that!"

"On it!"

"Utau, my guitar!"

"Got it!"

"Alright," Amu said, placing her hands on her hips. "We picked the perfect spot, didn't we?"

The park they were standing in was empty. It would be empty for a little longer, and when they started playing, they would have the park full. "Nagi, you brought the van with all the clothes so we could change, right?"

"Of course."

"Good," Amu stated. Opening the door to the dark colored van, she turned around. "Utau, Rima, we need to change, come on."

Both blondes nodded, and followed their leader.

Stepping out of the van, they stepped out on the stage. Grabbing her red guitar, Amu set up the microphone. She turned to everyone. "Ready?"

"Yeah!"

Kukai started the beat with the drums they had borrowed from their manager. Amu started on her guitar.

In only a few seconds into the introduction, already a few people were standing and waiting. Amu put her head near the mic.

_Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru,  
__gomen ne nani mo dekinakute._

More people showed up, and some even started clapping.

_Itami wo wakachiau koto sae,  
Anata wa yurushite kurenai._

Feeling her heart run widely, Amu began to sing louder. Her voice echoed throughout the area and eventually more and more people came. She even saw Ikuto.

_Muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu,  
Senaka mukete satteshimau,  
On the lonely rail!_

Kukai hit the drums hard as Rima strummed the strings on her bass guitar louder to be heard over the insane booms from the percussion.

_Watashi tsuiteiku yo  
Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
Kitto anata wa kagayaite_

Amu smiled at the crowd as they were clapping along with the beat of the song and enjoying every minute of it.

_Koeru mirai no hate  
Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
My way kasanaru yo…_

Amu stopped singing and let the audience sing the next line of the song.

_ima futari ni God bless..._

Amu worked on the guitar solo with Kawaii and Rima worked on hitting the correct notes on the bass.

_Todokete atsuku naru omoi wa  
Genjitsu tokashite samayou._

Amu bobbed her head from side to side.

_aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai  
Anata e afuredasu lovin' you_

Shaking her head, she looked at Ikuto for just a moment, but looked away and focused on the crowd.

_Semete utsukushii yume dake wo  
Egakinagara oikakeyou._

Stopping the guitar for a second, she screamed the next few lines.

_For your lonely heart!  
Yamete!_

Resuming the guitar she glanced at the band members that she could see.

_USO wa anata rashikunai yo  
Me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou  
Watashi kakugo shiteru_

Tapping his foot on the bass drum, Kukai could only smile as his fiance played on her purple keyboard.

_Kurai mirai datte  
Tsuyoku natte unmei kaerareru kamo ne  
My wish kanaetai noni_

Again, Amu allowed the people (man, there were about ten thousand in one park!) to sing that next line.

_Subete wa God knows..._

Everything calmed down, only the bass guitar and drums played. Amu sang softly.

_Anata ga ite watashi ga ite  
Hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta_

Feeling sweat roll down her face, Amulet began singing into the microphone with everything she had in her.

_awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara  
kizuato nazoru!_

Kukai beat the drums, Rima played the bass, Kawaii played lead guitar as Amu sang and lead the audience.

_Dakara!_

She clapped once.

_Watashi!_

She clapped again and began singing into the mic with the crowd by her side.

_tsuiteiku yo  
donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
kitto anata wa kagayaite  
koeru mirai no hate  
yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
My way kasanaru yo!_

Grabbing the microphone, everything began to quiet down.

_Ima futari ni_

All music stopped and Amu sang the last two words.

_God bless...!_

Everyone clapped as Amu, Kawaii, Utau and Rima bowed.

They all ran to the van, and Kawaii and Amu got changed into black gowns. Placing a pink butterfly headphone set was Kawaii, and Amu's was pink and black.

Opening the door to the van, they saw that the lights were out, so they ran up onto the stage. Amu pointed at Utau, and she started playing the keyboard.

Kuaki beat the drums and Nagi played an additional keyboard for special effects. Amu stood in front and began to sing.

_Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru  
itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou  
Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari  
Anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa._

Kawaii walked up next to her.

_Karamiau yubi hodoite_

Kawaii took over the song.

_Kuchibiru kara shita e to_

Amu regained control.

_Yurusarenai koto naraba  
Naosara moeagaru no_

They began to dance across the stage, Amu singing a little louder than Kawaii.

_Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete  
Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no_

Kawaii sang the next few lines as Amu stood behind her.

_Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite  
itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete  
"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru  
Ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo_

Both Amu and Kawaii gained control as the crowd sang with them.

_Mayoikonda kokoro nara_

Amu sang the next line.

_Kantan ni tokete yuku._

Both girls began to sing, Kawaii a little louder this time.

_yasashisa nante kanjiru  
hima nado nai kurai ni  
kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute  
magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi  
furete kara modorenai to shiru  
Sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

The keyboard played as Amu stood up at the edge of the stage, smiling down on everyone. She then turned to Kawaii.

_Yoake ga kuru to fuan de  
naite shimau watashi ni  
"daijoubu" to sasayaita  
__anata mo naite ita no._

Turning around, Amu sang louder as Kawaii sang softer.

_Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
Machigai nado nai n da to omowasete  
Kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai_

They switched roles, Kawaii being louder and Amu being softer.

_Hikiyosete magunetto no you ni  
Tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau  
Furete ite modorenakute ii  
Sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata!_

The music slowed and Amu and Kawaii ran off the stage. Amu smiled at Utau and Kukai, who were dressed in matching white clothes with a purple headband and band around the arm the shape of a butterfly.

Utau ran up with Kukai behind her so no one would see him. She began to sing. Only a few people began cheering.

_migi kata ni murasaki choucho  
kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru  
hibiku piano_

Kukai came out from behind her and moved his knee in rythem. Everyone went fangirl.

_Fukyou waon!_

Both of them began to sing and dance together as the crowd clapped and were still screaming because of Kukai.

_migikata ni murasaki choucho  
kisu shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru  
Hibiku piano fukyou waon_

Utau began swaying to the song as Kukai sang the verses.

_warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite  
donna koto demo  
hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou?_

Both began to sing again as Utau was held in the arms of Kukai.

_doko ga ii ka nante  
kikarete mo komaru  
kirei na yoru ni modowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara_

Utau began harmonizing to the song as Kukai sang. Amu smiled at them, thinking that they looked happy together.

_Nagai matsuge mikkadzuki airain  
Mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu_

Both began to sing.

_Migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
Setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru  
Hibiku piano fukyou waon_

Kukai began dancing with Utau as he sang the next part of the song.

_fukyou waon  
ga suki de  
maru de...ma-ma-maru de  
wa kono heya no sumi de  
maru de...ma-ma-maru de  
Fukyou waon_

Utau let go and began dancing as she began to sing her part of the song **(If you listen to the MALE version [Len], it's when Rin is 'la'ing.)**

Kukai began to sing again.

_kizuguchi kara tokedashita mono wa  
aijou sore tomo  
aa..._

Both began to sing.

_Koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru  
Sono bun dake kaikan wo yobisamasu  
Kurui dashita watashi wo tomete  
Isshun de raku ni shite yo_

Kukai sang on his own.

_dakiyosete yuganda karada  
umeru no wa anata shika inai  
sou deshou?  
Wakatteru kuse ni  
kyoukaisen tokku ni koeteru_

The couple began to sing the refrain.

_migikata ni murasaki choucho  
kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru  
hibiku piano  
fukyou waon  
migikata no murasaki choucho  
kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru  
Hibiku piano!_

Amu smiled as the couple decsended down the steps and hugged each other. Amu ran up to the mic. "Wow, I would have never expected this many people here tonight!"

The crowd roared.

"The reason we are doing this is because we are low on money and we need it. If you want, Clown has now put out a guitar case (or two). If you want, put some money in there so we can buy new equipment so we could play for you guys!"

The crowd cheered again.

"What song do you guys wanna hear?"

Some screams were heard.

"I'm a little low on hearing, what?"

More screams.

"I'm hearing a lot of 'Rolling Star' and 'Melt', which one?"

"ROLLING STAR!"

"Okay!"

Amu grabbed the mic and took it off the stand. She listened to the beat of the music. She walked to the edge of the stage.

_Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo  
Iitai koto wa iwanakucha_

She jumped up and down a bit.

_Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei_

_Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye_

She spun in a circle when she sang 'bye bye bye'.

_Kimi no Fighting Pose_

She rolled her hips.

_misenakya oh oh_

She began walking back and forth across the stage, giving a few people high fives.

_Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa_

_Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou_

_Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de_

_Tama ni kuyandari shiteru_

Raising a hand in the air, she screamed the next line.

_Sonna Rolling Days!_

She walked over to Kawaii and she held the microphone in between them and began to sing with her.

_Koronjattatte iin ja nai no_

_Son toki wa waratte ageru_

She moved to stand by Rima.

_Norikonda basu no oku kara  
Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta_

She walked back up to the front. She bent down and held the mic to one of the girls in the crowd.

_Kimi wo tayori ni shiteru yo_

Beginning to dance, she started to sing again.

_Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love_

_Koibitotachi wa kakure ga wo sagasu no_

_Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga_

She put her hands out and sang the next line.

_Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Lonely Days_

Running over to Kukai, she sat on the bass drum and leaned back to rest against his shoulder.

_Oh yeah, yeah..._

_Tsumazuitatte Way to go_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Kukai leaned his head to sing in the mic.

_Dorodoroke Rolling Star!_

He kissed her on the cheek. She got up and stood in the middle of the stage. Holding the microphone close to her lips, she sang softly.

_Naru beku egao de itai keredo_

_Mamori nuku tame ni wa shikata nai deshou_

Amu began to sing even louder as people sang with her.

_Kitto uso nante sou_

_Imi wo motanai no_

_All my loving..._

_Sou ja nakya yatterannai_

She started to dance on the stage as everyone clapped.

_Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa_

_Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou_

_Demo genjitsu wa hibi to rabu de_

_Tama ni kuyandari shiteru_

She shook her hips and spun in a circle before waving.

_Sonna Rolling Days!_

She walked to Utau and she sang with her.

_Oh yeah, yeah..._

_Sou wakatterutte_

_Oh yeah, yeah..._

_Tsumazuitatte Way to go_

She walked back to the front and put her hand in the air.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Dorodoroke Rolling Star!_

Everyone in the park cheered, and Amu tried to catch her breath. She turned to Kukai and Utau, and both of them nodded. Amu ran off-stage and went straight into the van. The lights dimmed, and Utau stood by the main microphone.

"Amulet has a message for one person that is standing out there all the way in the back. If you are listening-you know who the hell you are-then Amulet has something to say to you from those few days ago that she couldn't say."

Amu came back on the stage, only in a beautiful dark blue gown and a dark blue glittery mask covering her face. Her hair was put up in a bun, and she had elbow long silver gloves on her hands. She walked to the mic. "Thank you Butterfly," she said.

The lights turned on above the drum set and it showed a large screen. It flashed once, and then an image came on the screen. It was a man-Ikuto-standing ankle high in the water. A girl-Amu-came up behind him.

"_**My, you sure are dilligent."**_

Ikuto turned around, both in the video and in the crowd. His eyes widened.

"_**Really, could something that idiotic truly make a wish come true?"**_

_**The boy thought for a moment.**_

"_**Would my lady want to try it?"**_

"_**Something that trivial does not need me to try it."**_

_**The boy's face saddened.**_

"_**I mean…"**_

_**He looked up to see the girl with a slight blush on her face. "Isn't everything I wish for going to be made true by you, Neko?"**_

The picture faded, and turned to a dark background with the words 'Regret Message' written on it.

The music started.

_Machi hazure no chiisana minato_

_Hitori tatazumu shoujo_

The girl was shown again, in ragged clothes clutching a bottle. You couldn't see her face, her bangs were covering it. The video showed the girl and the boy again in the old type of picture mode** (Any other way of explaining it?)**.

"_**What do you wish for all the time since you're out here so much?"**_

_**The boy turned around and smirked.**_

"_**I wish for Amulet's breasts to grow bigger one day!"**_

"_**Wha…?"**_

_**The boy chuckled at the girl's blush and response. "Kidding. I wish for Amulet to be eternally happy."**_

"_**If that is the case…" the girl walked up and stood next to the boy. "Then always stay by my side. I am the happiest when you are with me."**_

_Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru_

_Hisokana ii tsutae_

Next shows the boy and the girl at a younger age.

"_**What's the deal with this anyway?"**_

_**The boy turned around. "I mean, where did you hear about this?"**_

"_**It's an old legend."**_

"_**Legend? What's that?"**_

_**The boy looked at her and smiled. "It's like a fairy tale."**_

_**The girl's feature brightened. "Oh! I love fairy tales! Can we go home so you can tell me one?"**_

"_**Sure."**_

_"Negai wo kaita youhishi wo"_

_"Kobin ni irete"_

_"Umi ni nagaseba itsu no hika"_

_"Omoi wa minoru deshou"_

The boy is shown with the girl listening to the story.

"_**So, let me get this straight. You put a parchment with your wish in a little bottle and send it out to the ocean…and if it is washed away and never found again, your wish shall come true?"**_

_**The boy shrugged. "Basically."**_

"_**That makes no sense! Where do you come up with this?" the girl exclaimed, standing up.**_

"_**I just hear it…"**_

The screen shows the girl standing knee high in the water, clutching the bottle to her chest, as the song continues.

_Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin_

_Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI_

_Suiheisen no kanata ni_

_Shizuka ni kieteku_

The screen flashed again, and it showed the girl sitting in her room and the boy bringing her some food.

"_**You don't have to do this…" the girl mumbled.**_

_**The boy looked at her. She looked up at his eyes. She leaned in. "You should just leave! You are not forced to be here!"**_

_**The boy smiled. "But it is my choice to stay."**_

_Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni_

_Nandemo shite kureta no ni_

"_**I do nothing but bad things to you! When was the last time I said something nice to you?" she screamed.**_

"_**Just yesterday," the boy replied.**_

"_**Uh…w-when was the last time I ever hugged you?"**_

"_**This morning."**_

"_**W-when was the last time I ever…ever…kissed you?" she yelled, with a blush on her face.**_

"_**Just now," the boy replied as he leaned his face in and kissed the girl.**_

_Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari_

_Kimi wo komarase teta_

The screen flashed to the girl again.

_Negai wo kanaete kureru kimi_

_Mou inai kara_

_Kono umi ni watashi no omoi_

_Todokete morau no_

She dropped the bottle into the ocean, and watched it float away, thinking of the boy.

"_**Neko!"**_

_**The boy turned around to see the girl with a bottle in her hands. "Here," she said, holding out the bottle.**_

"_**What's this?"**_

"_**My wish," she replied. "Throw it in the sea; I don't want to get my dress dirty and wet."**_

_**The boy did as he was told, and he stood at the girl's side, holding her hand.**_

The screen turns to another scene, where there is a boat rocking back and forth on an ocean and a girl is standing on the shore.

"_**Neko! NEKO!" the girl screams, but the thunder is blocking out her voice. She only watches as lightning comes down on the little boat, causing flames to engulf it. She gasps, and shakes as the boat sinks.**_

"_**No…NEKO!"**_

The girl at the shore appears again, and you could see tears falling from her cheeks.

_**The girl falls to the floor.**_

_**The girl begins crying.**_

_Nagarete iku GARASU no kobin_

_Negai wo kometa MESSEEJI_

"_**I'm sorry!" she screamed. "I'm sorry!"**_

"_**I'M SORRY!"**_

_Suiheisen no kanata ni_

_Shizuka ni kieteku_

"_**God, I only have one wish..."**_

_Nagarete iku chiisana negai_

_Namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO_

"_**If we could be reborn…" she muttered.**_

_"Moshimo umare kawareru naraba..."_

"_**Yes, that would be nice," said the boy.**_

_**The girl stood, and looked around before letting her eyes soften. "Yes, it would, wouldn't it? We would be…together…again…"**_

The song ended, and all the members of Secrets stood on the stage and bowed.

"ALL RIGHT!"

Everyone turned to Kawaii, who was currently counting the money. "So, Kawaii, how much?" Amu asked, leaning on Kukai's left shoulder while Utau leaned on hisright.

"Amu, because of the Regret Message, we have made…two hundred MILLION yen!" **(Aproximatly, $2000000)**

Amu shot up from her seat. "TWO HUNDRED _MILLION?_ You're joking!"

Kawaii shook her head. "No, I'm a math wiz! It's in the millions!"

Amu smiled as she looked at the piles of money. "I'm doing that kind of thing more often! I have never had two hundred million in front of me ever! This is great! You know how much equipment we could buy?"

"And clothes!" Utau bumped in.

"And we could get ourselves a really good gig!" Kukai said.

"And some comedy bits or something to make our shows more fun!" Rima added.

"CANDY!"

"NO!"

Yaya pouted.

"Everyone, it's safe to say," Utau put on her sunglasses. "Shopping time."

**I loved writing this chapter with my FF crew, me, Neko, Mykal, Ed, Al and Surie! We thought of all the ideas! If you want to get to know us, please R&R or PM us!**

**Team Mrs Koneko Elric: R&R**


	31. ANOTHER ONE? AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN!

**Oh. My. Fucking. God.**

**PRESENTING::**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Uh...hi? -clears throat- My updates as you can see are very, very, VERY, _VERY _slow. Uh, I was planning on updating a few stories during spring break but uh, I kinda wanna do something first.

My writing _needs _to improve. It really does. Other than the fact that I use the wrong words at the wrong time, I had to memorize the dictionary a few months back, and I have so many small and short chapters that it's actually laughable. Not to mention the fact that my group has to perform at least twenty songs in one week. Yeah, you heard me, _twenty._

On my profile you can see a website that I had made for my ongoing series that is called '_The Five Guardians_'. It's to actually see how well my writing has been going. If I can finish the first chapter by Thursday of this week (April twenty first) than I just _might _upload a new chapter for these stories.

My friend Lily is going to hate me because I actually did promise to update my Alice Human Sacrifice story during this week but I sadly won't get the time to! I'm so sorry!

_In fucking addition to all this:_

My language arts teacher found out about my fan fiction writing and wants me to write something for him. So guess what I'm doing when I'm not performing or improving my writing skill. Thanks Mr. M! -mumbles something along the lines of 'mother fucking son of a bitch'-

My french is amazing today!

This authors note is as long as hell and it's still not done!

**Secrets That Are to be Kept** people: (since I am posting the same note on all my continuing stories) I _do _have half the chapter done. But guess what? It's so damn long it's going to take me another month to finish it!

**Keep it Hidden people**: I still have the old file saved on my documents! So no, I didn't start the new chapter!

**Alice Human Sacrifice **people: Look, I understand that you guys don't even read this. But it's interactive. You get to make up your own character that goes in the story and kills people. But why didn't I make the new chapter?

ITS ALL FUCKING MIKU'S FAULT!

**EdWin: 100 Themes, 100 Moments **people: Uh, I might actually update this one because I'm like, on the fiftieth one-shot on the document I'm writing it on on MW. But don't count on it.

**I'm Different **people: Simple. Wait until summer. I can't find any good ideas for that story anymore.

**So Much in Common **people: Read this story, please! Tell your friends that I am not going to update this one until summer!

**A Crazy and Lovable Family **people: I still have this story...? I forgot...

**Amuto One-shots **people: I forgot about this one too...

Thats it for now. I'll tell you guys if anything else gets in the way of my updation.

Signing off,

Mrs Koneko Elric.

_Tsuku Koneko_


	32. Tomorrow's Way

**So…haven't updated in a **_**long **_**while… -shot-**

**-is revived- At least I managed to update!**

**Disclaimer: How did it go again?**

**Chapter 31: Tomorrow's Way**

* * *

'_Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
Kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru.'_

Their van was blasting their famous song, _Shunkan Sentimental_; of which Amu and Utau were happily singing along while Yaya and Nadeshiko tapped the rhythm with their fingers. Rima was driving, her eyes smiling as she sang the harmonic part of their rock song, tapping her foot along with Yaya and Nadeshiko.

'_Hoshigatteita mono o te ni shitemo  
Sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou.'_

People on the streets looked at the black van skeptically, listening to the beat of a _Secrets _song bursting from within its walls. The girls inside hadn't even paid attention, just listened on and sang; their voices echoing through the van like the beats of the drums off the radio. Rima stopped singing and turned the volume down, making the others whine in protest. "Amu, are you sure the guys will be there?"

"Positive," Amu sang, "Kukai said that they're waiting."

'_Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de'_

"Can we trust them not to have a million fangirls surrounding them by now?"

Amu snorted a laugh, and said, "Listen, I know them. They're fine."

Rima shrugged, her eyes focused on what was ahead of her. The other girls had begun to sing loudly again, the volume rose to match. Again, outside, the bystanders had started to stare at the van, wondering how anyone could concentrate with such racket.

'_Donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
Hitotsu dake tashikana mono ga aru to shitta  
Hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
Ashita o mukae ni ikunda'_

Amu had loved writing this song when she had first thought of it; the idea of not having someone there for a long time had reminded her of Ikuto, and it still did, but she tried her best to ignore it. But every time Amuto wouldn't come out of his egg, Amu began to worry. Ikuto couldn't leave her mind no matter how hard she tried. She would often glance at Utau's ring and wonder what it was like to really love someone.

'_Zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
Itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODY ga'_

Amu had slowly stopped singing, while the others did. A song that reminded her of her past. How many if these songs has she written? They were usually about her and Ikuto's relationship. _Regret Message_ had been a hit and it was about a dream where Ikuto had died. Amu had found out that songs with a deeper meaning were more than often listened to a lot more than others.

'_Kudaranai to hito ni warawaretemo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kawayaku no wa naze darou'_

_Shunkan_ _Sentimental_ had a deep place in her heart, but she couldn't remember exactly what made her write it. She always had a reason—she told her fans this all the time—to write a song, whether it be her being happy or upset over something. This song was upbeat; high tempo, so it would sound like a great song that lifts your spirits.

'_Nani ga hontou de uso ka RIKUTSU janakute  
Kanjiteitai KOKORO de'_

This song was different. And upbeat song with an upsetting meaning. Amu had never really wanted to write a song like it, but she did without even thinking, and it came out better than she had ever hoped. Fans adore it and want to hear more like it. Amu looked over at Utau and the others; they were still singing. They hadn't even noticed that Amu stopped.

'_Kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
Gomakashitakunai yo kizutsuita to shitemo  
Wakariaitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
Butsukaru koto mo aru kara'_

"Amu, sing!"

'_Nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
Juu nen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana isshouni'_

Amu stared at Utau, who was smiling at her and laughing along with Yaya. She smiled, before closing her eyes and singing,

'_Donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
Hitotsu dake tashikana mono ga aru to shitta'_

The entire van turned into a cranked up stereo.

'_Genkai datte konran datte akirametakunai yo  
Kono mama hanasanaide  
Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
Koko ni aru kara'_

All girls sighed and took deep breaths as Rima pulled the van into a parking spot. _"Thank you for listening to J-Break, the one place for pop culture songs! You just heard _Secrets_'s _Shunkan Sentimental_!_ _Next, after a commercial break, we will have on _Rolling Star_! Stay tuned!" _All the girls smiled and opened the doors as the radio turned off. The people around them started to stare again as the boys walked up to them. The first thing Utau did was run to Kukai and peck him on the lips with her arms wrapped around his waist. Nagihiko went over to Rima and just kissed her cheek, making her blush.

Amu smiled slightly, watching them live a happy life with the person they loved. Kukai let go of his fiancée and looked over at Amu. "If you don't mind," he began and already Amu's mouth curved into a frown. How she hated it whenever someone—especially Kukai—began their sentences with 'if you don't mind'. "I brought someone with me."

"Oh," she replied. She was expressionless. Like any surprise person that Kukai brought her would make her happy. But when a certain blue haired teenager walked around the corner, Amu had to try her best to keep her jaw from slacking. Ikuto was the last person she would ever want to see. In fact, she was thinking about him just a few minutes before while their song was still playing. Probably right now, _Rolling Star _was playing on the radio. What Amu would do to jump into her van, lock it and listen to that song until the day would end.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Oh," he said, turning to Kukai. "Souma, you never told me that she would be coming."

"Never wanted you to come, anyway," Amu mumbled under her breath, making sure that Ikuto wouldn't be able to hear even with his amazing hearing. He didn't and she mentally sighed in relief. But he did walk by her and bump shoulders, causing her to stumble to the side, but she quickly regained her balance. Her glare onto Ikuto's back didn't seem to faze him, and when he went by Utau he gave her a quick friendly hug, making Amu growl softly. He would barely give her a greeting, and yet act friendly towards Utau. And since when was Utau his friend?

"Alright," Kukai began, wrapping his arms around Utau's waist. "This is what will happen, we're going to split up and all find something that we need. Rima goes with Nagi, Yaya and Nadeshiko and Kawaii, Utau and I, and Ikuto and Amu."

Amu raised her hand. "_Wait_! Why am I going with this thing?" she pointed to Ikuto.

"Because you two knew each other for so long."

Amu was about to protest when Ikuto grabbed her by the arm and began walking away. Struggling to get out of his arms, she cried for either Kukai or Nagihiko to help her, but they just waved after her, wishing her the best of luck. She growled, and turned to face Ikuto. He didn't say anything, but the look on his face seemed a little more nervous and jittery than what it usually was. Amu began to worry; Ikuto could pull anything at any moment and she wouldn't even be able to breathe before it would be over.

They walked hand in hand for a few minutes. Amu began to wonder if other people looked at them as if they were a couple. She didn't want it to be that way, but every time she tried to pull her hand away from Ikuto, he only tightened his grip, making her wince. Maybe he wanted to be by her? Ikuto confused Amu so much. She didn't and almost never knew what went on in his head. He was almost bipolar. One moment he would be happily amused by something and the next he would be furious, almost otherworldly.

Before Amu could even comprehend what was going on, she was pulled deep into an ally by the person holding onto her hand. She could only yelp as she was pushed against the wall; Ikuto's hands roaming her entire body. "I-Ikuto," she muttered, her breath coming out in gasps. "Wh-what are you doing?"

He didn't look up at her, but let his slender fingers move up her back and unclasp her bra. Amu's eyes widened in fear, and she finally gained control over her body, but her pushes and shoves were useless. "What, you ask?" she heard Ikuto say slowly, as he lifted her shirt up and ran a finger down her side. "Taking you. Punishing you for breaking up with me."

"This is rape!" Amu managed to cry, and held back a satisfied moan as Ikuto's fingers pinched the sensitive buds at the top of her mounds.

"Not," he began, licking the entire length of her breasts, including the valley in between. Amu let out a loud moan, and she covered her mouth. Her blush was now rivaling with her hair. "If you enjoy it…"

Amu pushed his head away. "Are you fucking stupid? You think this will make our—"

"I still love you," he said, making her stop and blush. She did admit that she also loved him, but she wouldn't go this far in order to show it. Amu also knew that Kukai and everyone were far from them and that it would be too far and too dark for any people passing by to see. Amu really should've just gone back to the van. But it was too late now. Ikuto's head had regained its position at her breasts; nibbling, sucking, and biting. Every touch sent Amu sky-rocketing with reluctant pleasure, and she arched her back and into him, moaning loudly.

This erotic game was getting into her head. She knew that she had to push Ikuto away. She _knew _without a single doubt in her mind that she had to make sure he didn't touch her any more than he was now. But for some weird reason her body was going against her, making it hard to breathe and think. When she felt something slender move against the waistband of her pants, she tried to cry out for Ikuto to stop, but he took her lips in his, kissing her; silencing her.

Her day was slowly coming to a horrifying end. The sun was already setting. Amu did admit that they had left very late, but never had she wished that the time would fly as much as it did. She only moaned as his fingers found her southern lips and began massaging and groping her there. Without her knowing, her hands had found fistfuls of his shirt and grabbed them in a deadly hold, never wanting to let go. Something was making her do this. She knew that it was a bad idea; they had broken up recently and haven't talked to each other since. She had missed him terribly, but not this much!

"Ikuto, please," she begged breathlessly as she clung onto to him with whatever strength she had left in her. "Stop…"

He smirked as he pulled her jeans down and ran a finger through her hair. With his other hand, he inserted a finger into her wet hole, making her yelp from the sudden touch. "Why? Here it's saying that it likes it."

Amu couldn't find an answer to that. Whatever signals her body was giving were betraying her every thought. She decided to stop fighting him. What good would it do if she fought? He wasn't about to let her go. She wriggled in his arms, grasping his shirt in her fist. Was it the pleasure that was making her react this way?

She hadn't even noticed him slid his trousers and boxers down his legs. She hadn't noticed him tighten his grip on her as he got ready. But when he entered her, thrusting at an incredible pace, her vision instantly went white as snow; the pleasure at a whole new level. A satisfied moan left her throat as Ikuto asked, "You came with me just entering you?"

Amu didn't reply. Her quickened breathing made it hard for her to say anything, and the pain in her hips was something she had to get used to all over again. Was the pain worth this though? That thought somehow ran through her head as Ikuto began thrusting himself into her, making her cover her mouth so no one would hear her muffled moans and screams. He didn't tell her to stop and let herself be heard; he wanted to continue as long as he could.

Amu hadn't even watched the time go by. It seemed like minutes before she came again, her back arching beautifully and her face filled with pure ecstasy. But Ikuto had yet to come at all. Not once since he had entered her. Time went on, the sun set over the horizon and the moon shone high above their heads. Amu's lower half had already become numb from all the pain it had received, but Ikuto did not stop. He wouldn't stop.

He felt it coming though. His own sex was thickening with arousal and almost ready to burst. When he felt Amu's moist walls tighten around him, he knew it was time to let go. A raging stream of white semen shot from the head and into Amu, making her come almost immediately. No warning, no crying out in pleasure. Just a tensing of muscles and whitening of visions.

Ikuto quickly dressed Amu and jumped into the night sky, taking her to her house. She was exhausted, with bags under her eyes and her labored breathing meant that she was already awake way past her bedtime. Opening the balcony, he wasn't very surprised when he saw she had it unlocked to this day. He laid with her on the bed, watching her sleep soundly.

He was about to leave when two arms encircled him, making him stop. Turning around, he saw the faint honey color of Amu's eyes looking up at him. She must have woken up when Ikuto tried to leave. Now he knew that he couldn't. when he went back down to her, she wrapped her arms around him tightly, saying, "I never want to let go of you again," before falling back asleep.

Ikuto heard a small cracking sound, and when he looked over his shoulder, Amuto had stumbled out of his egg and smiled at the two. They were finally back together as a family.

* * *

**Yeah, I wrote something smutty. Blame yaoi.**

**ArAndAr?**


	33. Important Note

**So...um...I'm really afraid of that FanFiction deactivating authors and getting rid of stories thing...**

**If by chance that happens, make sure you sure like my Vocaloid Alchemist's facebook page to keep track of updates since they can kick me out all they want but I'll just make a new account.**

**Just taking a few precautions.**

**-Usagi**


	34. YOU

**Yeah, I UPDATED!**

**Me and Sora worked hard to make this fluffy. It's short, but the fluff is there. It's actually based off of one morning we had after...yeah, I'll shut up there.**

**Disclaimer: I love my Sora!**

* * *

Chapter 32: YOU

Amu woke up, the pain in her hips making it almost impossible to even move. She cradled her head, feeling an enormous headache slowly creeping up to meet her. She slowly sat up rested back on her palms and felt the hard surface of another body. She turned her head and noticed Ikuto lying peacefully next to her, and the memories quickly rushed back to her. Him having sex with her in that ally, carrying her back to her house. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair, making sure not to touch his ear so that he wouldn't wake up. She slithered out of his grasp and planted her feet on the ground, standing up just quietly enough not to rouse him. Amuto popped out of his egg and followed her, not opening his mouth until she closed the door behind them. "You okay?"

"If exhausted is okay, than yeah, I'm totally okay," Amu grumbled back, walking down the stairs and to the fridge. "The least I can do for that cat is make him breakfast." Her eyes skimmed across a carton of milk and she heard the pop of her cat ears and tail.

Amuto giggled softly and moved to rest on her shoulder. "To think that you get like this every time you see milk, huh."

Amu stifled a laugh, and the poor chara had to grab a tiny fistful of her hair to keep from falling off. He looked at her with confused eyes when she said, "What reminds me of milk? I'm surprised I didn't have them out yesterday night." A blush found her cheeks and filled them, as she took out a bowl and a box of cereal. She did admit; regretting what they had done last night was going to be quite a challenge. She was a little ticked off—they had done it in an ally, but to her, it was still _in public_—and the soreness she knew wouldn't go away easily. But it was still love making. Even if there was a little aggression involved. And some resistance.

She was pouring the milk in when heavy footsteps caught her attention. She walked a few steps away from the counter and looked around the corner. "Morning, sleepy head, you want cereal for breakfast? It has milk."

His interest piqued a bit and blue car ears appeared from his hair. "Milk?"

She shook her head and got another bowl out. "Yeah. You know, white liquid, from a cow?"

The couch groaned as Ikuto flopped himself on it and stretched. He was still tired. Despite the amazing night of cuddling with—was she his girlfriend again?—Amu, he felt like his body was drained after the excessive sex they had last night. He sat up suddenly. "Amu, what does this make us?"

"Hm?" she walked into the living room with the two bowls, handed on to him along with a spoon, and sat down. "What do you mean?"

"Are we going out again? I mean, last night was amazing, but…was that real? Or…are we just gonna pretend that it didn't happen and go back to hating each other?"

Amu thought for a second while she stirred her cereal. "I remember telling you that I was never going to let you go again. And I mean it. Look, even Amuto's all glad that we're together again. I don't know how we're going to break it to the gang, but I'm sure they'll understand. Besides, who ever said we were a normal couple?"

He chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. "Now eat. We have to go shopping since we didn't get any done yesterday."

"That was because you insisted on fucking me in an allyway."

They broke out in laughter.

* * *

**Hey, guys, important announcement!**

**On VocaMists' facebook page, we'll be answering questions in a Tlog! (I made it up :P) If you have any questions for me or Sora, please, either comment on our page or ask it in the review! It could be anything! Our relationship, our typing schedule, how we met.**

**ArAndAr?**


End file.
